Darkness Chronicles I: Shadow Attacks Nintendo
by Shadow Chaos
Summary: Shadow is back after Sonic Adventure 2. Upon his return he is out to take over all of nintendo! Its up to Sonic and the gang, plus the Smash Brothers and more to stop him! (5 Star Rated at Smash World Forums)
1. Chapter 1

Darkness Chronicles  
Saga 1: Shadow attacks Nintendo World  
  
  
  
This Fic's Main Theme:  
Shadow's Theme Song "Throw it All Away"  
  
  
  
"Shadow You are running out of rings! Are you  
OK?"  
"Sonic the red swelling area is a weakness!  
Aim for it!"  
  
Shadow watches as Super Sonic darted in to  
the giant Lizard attached  
to the space colony headed to the earth. The  
lizard howled in pain as  
the area that had been hit throbbed and after  
thrashing a few times it  
died. The colony was seconds from impact with  
the planet, surrounded in  
flames.  
  
Sonic: No way that's getting through! Shadow!  
  
Shadow heard the words in his head "Shadow,  
do it for the people on  
that planet, give them a chance to be happy!"  
  
Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow grabbed the  
colony and nodded to each  
other. "CHAOS CONTROL!"  
  
The colony was engulfed in a bright yellow  
light and vanished in a flicker,  
along with sonic.  
  
Shadow: Maria, this is what you wanted right?  
This is the promise I made  
to you...  
  
Shadow breathed heavily as he fell to earth's  
atmosphere, he was out of  
energy, it was over. At the last second too.  
Something was odd, but  
Shadow the hedgehog could not put his finger  
quite on it. He was still in  
Hyper form as he fell! He must have some  
energy left!  
  
Shadow: Chaos Control!  
  
He didn't know where he was going, but it was  
away from the  
atmosphere. During his chaos control a blue  
portal ripped open in the  
fabric of space in his path, Shadow falling  
weakly into it. He gasped a  
heavy breath and fell onto some kind of  
surface, and blacked out...  
  
He rolled over on his belly, his head was  
hanging over this object he was  
on. He slowly opened his eyes. He was back in  
normal form now, blood  
trickling from his eyes and mouth. His world  
came into view, but it was  
wrong. Space?! He sat up quickly as if  
awakening from a bad dream. He  
was on some kind of floating platform  
surrounded by space.  
  
Shadow: What the...Where?  
  
The ground began to shake and he stood up,  
wiping the blood from his  
face. He felt a strange energy here, and it  
was coming closer. A large  
glove hovered to him, laughing.  
  
Shadow: What the ****? A floating hand?  
Where's the rest of it!  
  
Hand: Quiet Hedgehog. Who are you to intrude  
on my domain?  
  
Shadow: I..I am Shadow the Ultimate life  
form.  
  
Hand: You? The Ultimate Life Form? Bull.  
  
Shadow frowned and crossed his arms, slanting  
his eyes in an evil glare.  
  
Hand: I am the Master Hand, ruler of this  
land in-between dimensions  
and holder of the world renowned Super Smash  
brothers tournament!  
  
Shadow smirked evilly and took a step toward  
the floating hand.  
  
Shadow: Either I fell harder then I thought  
or I am dreaming.  
  
Master Hand: Silence hedgehog!  
  
The Master hand snapped his fingers. Shadow  
watched him closely.  
There was no clue to where the voice came  
from, and it sounded like a  
deep sonic boom.  
  
Master Hand: How is the ultimate lifeform  
such a puny creature, I ask  
you.  
  
Shadow: Size is an illusion, freak. I ask you  
how the Master hand is such  
a pathetic creature.  
  
Master Hand growled at shadow and charged to  
smack him off the  
platform, a good fall is all the hedgehog  
needed to die.  
  
Shadow watched as the hand darted at him. He  
gripped the green chaos  
emerald.  
  
Shadow: Chaos...Control!  
  
The Master hand smashed into the ground with  
a loud explosion, sending  
gravel and stone everywhere.  
  
Master Hand: What the **** was that!?  
  
The Master Hand yelled in pain as Shadow  
darted into the back of him,  
curled into a pall and zooming through the  
air with an orange tail of light  
following him like a comet. The hand turned  
and made a finger gun  
shape.  
  
Master Hand: Suck on this fuzzbucket.  
  
He fired multiple large bullets toward the  
hedgehog who...jumped right  
over them?!  
  
Shadow: Chaos Spear!  
  
A bolt of yellow energy struck down like  
lightning from the sky, hitting  
the Master Hand.  
  
Master Hand: You are strong I'll admit that.  
But you cannot beat me!  
  
Shadow leapt into the air, his face cold and  
emotionless. He fire rolled  
midair, raining fire down on the glove like  
the plaque of Moses. The  
Master hand hit up in retaliation, Shadow  
placing his feet on the tips of  
the pointer finger and leaping into the air,  
coming down in a hard air kick  
into the knuckles of the hand.  
  
Master Hand: Grah! What..What are you.  
  
Shadow: I told you, are you deaf freak? I am  
Shadow the hedgehog, the  
ultimate life form. And you...are dead.  
  
Master Hand: Wait. Spare me and I shall tell  
you how you can rule the  
worlds!  
  
Shadow looked at him quizzically. He was  
interested, indeed.  
  
Shadow: Tell me then, freak. And Make it  
quick.  
  
Master Hand: Through the time portal over  
there, it leads to nintendo  
world. All the worlds are continents on one  
big planet, Nintendo World.  
There is a sacred temple that is guarded by  
the Nintendo Sages, Zaji and  
Gaia. If you beat them, all you would need to  
do is recruit the villains of  
the world, and no one could stop your  
combined power.  
  
Shadow smirked and began to laugh.  
  
Shadow: I would not need any help to enslave  
a pathetic planet! But  
fine, show me the portal.  
  
The Master hand snapped his fingers and the  
portal lowered.  
  
Master Hand: Now go, step on it. You spared  
me so Its yours.  
  
Shadow began charging at the Master hand,  
running at the speed of  
sound. "Who Said I'd spare you?"  
  
Master Hand: What?! You insignificant  
Hedgehog!  
  
Shadow leapt into the air, rolling into a  
ball and becoming encased in an  
orange glow, did his Homing Missile, firing  
at the weak hand followed by  
an orange tail of light. The Hand couldn't  
even utter another word after  
the hit, Shadow unrolling and holding up the  
green emerald  
  
Shadow: Chaos Spear!  
  
The bolt of energy smashed into the hand's  
palm, and right through the  
back! It hacked and flung back, falling off  
his own platform almost out of  
sight, until it exploded in a ball of orange  
fire, pieces of white rubber  
flinging everywhere. Shadow didn't even watch  
the explosion. He began  
walking towards the portal and stepped on.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mario: Mum-a-mea! Thata gooda Meataball!  
  
Luigi: Well I am a good-a cook! Hehe!  
  
Mario and Luigi sat inside their small house  
eating dinner.  
  
Mario: Are you going to be attending-a the  
Princess' party tommarow-a?  
  
Luigi: Where-a else would I be?  
  
Suddenly, the clouds began to darken until  
day became night, the cloud  
rumbled and a dark purple rain began to fall.  
  
Luigi: What in the world?  
  
Mario: Is it Bowser?  
  
Peach walked to them from the side.  
  
Peach: No..It means the sacred heaven temple  
of the sages is under  
attack...  
  
She had a look of despair on her face, one  
Mario had never seen.  
  
Everywhere around the world people were  
watching the sky. Ness  
dropped his yo-yo in amazement. Samus  
just stared, flipping off her visor to see if  
she was seeing things and  
blinking in disbelief. The Ice climbers  
became so distracted they actually  
fell off the mountain they were on. Link  
dropped his sword, along with  
Ganondorf, mid fight between the two, both  
were in amazement. Zelda,  
behind Ganondorf in a crystal prison, also  
gasped. Marth and Roy stopped  
their training and just frowned, knowing what  
was happening.  
  
The yoshis all shivered in fear, hiding in a  
cave. Kirby watched wide eyed  
in fear. Game and watched...made rapid  
beeping noises. The pokemon  
cried out their names in panic. The other  
smashers were at a party, and  
they too were amazed and frightened, even  
Bowser. Crash Bandicoot  
from a nearby forest stopped fighting Cortex  
as they both watched the  
events of the sky.  
  
Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles also watched the  
sky, having just returned  
from ARK.  
  
Sonic: Kyuu! What is that?  
  
Knuckles: Its...so cold...and evil.  
  
Tails: This can't be! My Computer has  
detected the disturbance....  
  
Sonic: What is it? Is it eggman?  
  
Tails showed him the computer screen, showing  
a small beeping red dot  
on a map.  
  
Sonic: It..Can't be...Shadow?!  
***  
  
The two warriors glared at Shadow as they  
stood Parallel to him on the  
surface of Kirby's dream fountain stage which  
had become the sacred  
temple's entrance. Zaji had black hair and  
eyes, dressed in a angelic  
white/sky blue tunic and robe outfit. His  
sword was wielded. Gaia wore  
golden armor and a red under armor, wielding  
a dragon sword.  
  
Gaia: We demand you leave now, Shadow. You  
are breaking divine law!  
There would be concequences to what you are  
planning to do!  
  
Shadow: Pathetic human, I have no time to  
hear your blabbing!  
  
He made a fist and charged, running at top  
speed.KoB 


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow charged at the two sages with great speed, shocking them  
both. He leapt into the air, using his homing  
attack at Gaia, smashing  
into his chest and sending him down. Zaji  
charged at Shadow with his  
sword, Shadow fire rolled at his legs,  
causing him to gain severe burns  
and fall head first to the ground.  
  
Zaji: Gyah!  
  
Shadow: I told you I am the ultimate. There  
is no one that can beat me!  
  
He leapt into the air and came down on Gaia's  
head, bouncing off and  
planting his foot in Zaji's chest, knocking  
both to the ground.  
  
Gaia: ****it He is too powerful!  
  
Shadow: Now for a new trick.  
  
He leapt into the air, the spikes on his head  
turning into metal blades. He  
rolled into a ball and spin dashed midair,  
flinging at them and becoming a  
mobile Buzzsaw.  
  
Zaji: Watch Out!  
  
Shadow zipped at Gaia, cutting him in the  
shoulder. His sword fell to the  
ground as Gaia clutched his bleeding wound.  
Shadow hit the ground and  
right turned toward Gaia again, still in his  
buzzsaw. Zaji ran at Shadow  
and held out his hands, creating a blast of  
energy with a loud electric  
whir. He fired it at the buzzsawing Shadow  
just as the hedgehog reached  
Gaia. Shadow flew back a bit, knocked out of  
his Buzzsaw but otherwise  
fine. He Smirked and took a step towards  
Zaji.  
  
Shadow: **** you, you singed my fur, pathetic  
human.  
  
Zaji: Take this Shadow! Angels Quire!  
  
The sound of falling Rockets sang as dozens  
and Dozens of small white  
energy balls fell from the sky.  
  
Shadow: ****ama!  
  
He leapt into the air and began to dodge the  
balls left and right, narrowly  
dodging them. Zaji took this opportunity to  
leap at Shadow with his  
sword.  
  
Shadow: What? Grah **** Human never gives up!  
  
Shadow quickly homing attacked at Zaji, the  
angel quire balls bouncing  
off him as he rammed into Zaji's chest,  
sending Zaji into the fountain.  
  
Shadow: Chaos Spear!  
  
Before Zaji could get up a bolt of chaos  
energy flung from the sky and  
speared Zaji, impaling his chest.  
  
Gaia: Zaji! ****! You ******* look what you  
did!  
  
Shadow: Quit your whining human, only the  
strong deserve to live. Your  
friend was a weak pathetic fool.  
  
Gaia: I'll make you eat those words, Rodent.  
  
Shadow ran and picked up speed, his hover  
shoes activating. He ran  
right by Gaia.  
  
Gaia: Dragon's Crest!  
  
Out of Gaia's chest formed a Dragon crest,  
which slowly turned into a  
Fire Dragon. It flew right at Shadow, who  
leapt up into the air, dodging  
the dragon as it hit the wall and blew up.  
Shadow homing attacked right  
at Gaia, hitting him in the side of the head  
with a loud CRACK. Gaia fell,  
his neck had been broken and he had died  
instantly.  
  
Shadow: Too Easy for me. I am the ultimate  
lifeform, who do these  
people think they are. Shadow ran to the end  
of the level and leapt  
falling downwards to earth, landing in a  
forest and continuing on his way.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Link: Everyone Calm down!  
  
The Smashers had gathered in Hyrule Castle,  
Minus Bowser and  
Ganondorf.  
  
Link: You have to be quiet people!  
  
Fox fired his lazer into the air and knocked  
out a light with a loud POP.  
The room fell silent.  
  
Fox: Shat the **** up, Idiots.  
  
Samus: What the **** is going on out there?  
  
Donkey Kong: Its just a storm.  
  
Mario: Listen everyone!  
He leapt onto the high ground with Link.  
  
Mario: According to the Princesses, This  
means the Sacred Temple  
placed on Kirby's Dream Fountain has been  
attacked.  
  
Luigi: And Judging by the status outside, it  
seems the Sages might have  
lost.  
  
A voice came from the darkness.  
  
Voice: Thats right they Have!  
  
Out of the darkness in his Eggwalker came  
Eggman.  
  
Zelda: It's Eggman!  
  
Link: You!  
  
Kirby: You're the one behind this aren't you!  
  
Yoshi: Poopa!  
  
Popo: Yes yes!  
  
Peach: You fat fiend!  
  
Pikachu: Chu Pika!  
  
Roy: Grah! you!  
  
Game & Watch: Beep Beep.  
  
Falco: Lets Kill him!  
  
Eggman laughed as he leapt down in the  
eggwalker with a loud clank.  
  
Eggman: Gyahaha! It wasn't me you idiots!  
  
Voice from Balcony: I say it was!  
  
Everyone turned to see Crash Bandicoot trying  
to make a fancy  
enterance. He leapt down...and landed on his  
head.  
  
Aku Aku: Oh crash...What a clutz you are.  
  
Eggman: It wasn't me you baffoons!  
  
Crash: I was fighting Cortex at...the time so  
it wasn't him!  
  
Wario: Im hungry...  
  
Mario: Ugh idiot.  
  
He pushed Wario out of the way.  
  
Mario: What are you here for crash, You are  
not a Smasher!  
  
Crash: Aku Aku said it was serious, and this  
doesn't just involve  
smashers, this is all of nintendo!  
  
Mario: So we all think its Eggman?  
  
Eggman: Sheesh It was a mistake coming here!  
  
Yet Another Voice: It wasn't him!  
  
They all turned to watch Sonic, Knuckles, and  
Tails enter through the  
door.  
  
Sonic: It wasn't eggman, And I'd know!  
  
Mario: So then who was it.  
  
Sonic: It was Sh-  
  
Shadow from ontop balcony: It was me.  
  
Eggman: Shadow?!  
  
Link: Is that Sonic?  
  
Luigi: no! Thats sonic!  
  
Shadow: I am Shadow, the Ultimate Life form.  
I killed the Master hand  
and the Nintendo Sages.  
  
Sonic: Shadow! I thought you had changed!  
  
Shadow: Hah! You wish, Faker!  
  
Link: I'll Kill you!  
  
Link leapt at Shadow, sword raised high.  
Shadow leapt as well, elbowing  
link in the gut and sending him into the  
throne and knocking it over.  
Shadow landed on another indoor balcony.  
  
Shadow: I am going to conquer this miserable  
nintendo planet, and you  
shall all see the power of the ultimate  
darkness.  
  
Tails: Get Him!  
  
Tails leapt up at Shadow, his tails twirling.  
  
Shadow: Chaos Spear!  
  
The bolt smashed into Tails, obliterating him  
in an instant before he could  
even scream.  
  
Sonic: TAILS!  
  
Falco: You'll pay for that, Rodent!  
  
Shadow: Hmph. Chaos Control!  
  
He was gone in the blink of a second. The  
castle was in an uproar. Sonic  
fell to his knees, quivering in pain and  
sadness. Knuckles put a hand on  
his shoulder as a tear fell from his eyes.  
Sonic looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Sonic: SHADOW! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR  
THIS! LOOK WHAT  
YOU DID TO TAILS!  
  
Link: We have to...stop him.  
  
Samus: What do we do?  
  
Zelda: I say we go find some help.  
  
Eggman: Already taken care of.  
  
Next to him appeared Metal Sonic, newely  
rebuilt!  
  
Knuckles: That thing again? Dont you ever get  
a GOOD idea?  
  
****  
  
Shadow: Hmph, fools.  
  
He removed the blue chaos emerald from a wall  
in a cave. He chuckled  
evilly.  
  
Shadow: Once I have all the chaos emeralds I  
shall be unstopable.  
  
Ganondorf from behind: I think I could lend  
some assistance.  
  
Shadow turned: Oh its Ganondork of Geurdo.  
  
Ganondorf: Funny, rodent. I am offering my  
powers as a henchman, I can  
help you deal with the heroes and find the  
chaos Emeralds. My powers as  
a sorcerer are second to none.  
  
He pointed to behind him where Bowser stood,  
smirking.  
  
Ganondorf: And that idiot there has more  
muscle then you can imagine.  
  
Shadow: Ha! I don't need your help. I am the  
ultimate lifeform!  
  
Ganondorf: You'd be suprised.  
  
Shadow: Hmph. Fine. Lets see if you are  
worthy. Bring me the Master  
emerald from knuckles the echidna.  
  
Ganondorf smirked evilly and untrustworthy:  
Sure thing 'ultimate lifeform'  
****  
  
Link, Mario, Sonic, Knuckles, and Crash  
walked through the jungle.  
  
Sonic: If I know Shadow he's going to look  
for the chaos emeralds!  
  
Knuckles: Using my Master Emerald we should  
be able to find them noo  
problem.  
  
Ganondorf dropped in in front of them. He  
smirked and did that slow  
annoying laugh he does, kicking Knucklehead  
into a tree.  
  
Ganondorf:Well then I might as well take it  
and make you have a  
challange, Echidna.  
  
Link: Ganondorf?!  
  
Ganondorf: Thats right Link, I have pledged  
my alliance to Shadow. Or so  
he thinks.  
  
Knuckles got up and Charged at Ganondorf.  
Ganondorf pulled his fist back  
as it was surrounded by purple energy,  
releasing it forward and punching  
the echidna into the ground. He leapt up and  
knee dropped onto  
Knuckles, engulfed in dark purple energy.  
  
Sonic: Sonic Wind!  
  
A blue gale engulfed Ganondorf and began  
slicing him. Bowser rushed out  
of no where and slamed himself down on Sonic,  
stopping the wind.  
  
Mario: him too?!  
  
Link drew his sword and ran at ganondorf, who  
drew his as well. They  
began slashing and sword fighting, the swords  
repelling eachother with  
metal clanks and energy sparks. Links Master  
Sword glew and he  
released a beam from its tip, Ganondorf  
narowly dodging it. He smirked  
and Knee dropped onto Link, who dodged in the  
knick of time, leaping  
backwards and slicing with his sword.  
Ganondorf grabbed his shoulder  
and growled.  
  
Crash ran in at Ganondorf as well, belly  
flopping onto him.  
  
Ganondorf: Take this, Bandicoot.  
  
He exhaled a purple fog that engulfed Crash.  
When it left, Crash was a  
stone statue!  
  
Ganondorf: Muahahahahahaa-OW  
  
He was cut short by an energy lazer shot. Neo  
Cortex hovered down in a  
hover vehicle.  
  
Cortex: I am the one who kills crash, Not  
you!  
  
Ganondorf: Too late, egghead.  
  
Eggman ran in: Whatd you say?!  
  
Ganondorf: eggHEAD, not Man!  
  
Metal Sonic homing attacked from behind with  
a metal whirr, Hitting  
Ganondorf. Sonic fell back from bowser, who  
had vanished.  
  
Sonic: Whered he go?  
  
Knuckles: Gyah!  
  
Bowser stood gripping the Master Emerald,  
kicking Knuckles into a tree.  
  
Ganondorf: Now lets get out of here!  
  
They both vanished in a flicker of light.  
  
Knuckles: I failed my race....  
****  
  
Shadow smirked as Ganondorf returned holding  
the master emerald.  
  
Shadow: good good, nice work Sorcerer.  
  
Ganondorf: This proove Im a trustworthy.  
  
Shadow: No. Chaos Spear  
  
Ganondorf: WHAT-GYAH!  
  
Ganondorf's head was knocked a hole in, and  
he fell bloodily to the  
ground.  
  
Shadow: As for you bowser, you are so stupid  
I can trust you.  
  
He took the master emerald and smirked.  
  
Shadow: Lets carry on. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fox, Kirby, Samus, Ness, Wario, and Donkey Kong made their way  
through the jungle. The leaves were starting  
to turn brown and yellow,  
the death of the two sages had started taking  
their toll. Fox spun the  
blue chaos emerald in his hand, the one Sonic  
had given him.  
  
Fox: Where is she?  
  
Samus: We better find that ***** soon Fox.  
  
Wario: Why do we need to find a ***** when we  
got you Samus.  
  
Samus promptly smacked Wario over the head.  
  
Wario: Ow! ****it Im hungry wheres the food?  
  
Fox: Theres no food, Wario!  
  
Wario: Samus! You said there was a buffet!  
  
Samus: I had to get your lazy *** away from  
the somehow.  
  
Ness: Will you people quit you quarrels. We  
are looking for Krystal and  
Waluigi! Wait... I sense something up ahead.  
  
DK pushed away some bushes.  
  
DK: Look! A Crashed space ship!  
  
Fox: Thats the one I gave Krystal!  
  
Fox ran over to the ship, it was twisted and  
torn, smoke billowing out of  
it, flames on the wings. DK walked over to  
help Fox, using his might he  
grabbed the glass of the cockpit and yanked  
it open. Out came Krystal,  
beaten and battered.  
  
Krystal: Fox! It Was...Horrible. Sonic  
attacked my ship because I found a  
chaos emerald. He stole it!  
  
Wario: Why would sonic do that?  
  
Ness: It was probably Shadow, *******.  
  
Samus: You ok Fox lady?  
  
Krystal: I'll be fine..  
  
****  
  
Shadow and Bowser walked down the corridors.  
Shadow looked at the  
hallways A, B,C yeah yeah whatever. He found  
the one he wanted. S  
  
Shadow: Ok which one is that Bucket of bolts  
in, I know its here.  
  
SA...SB...SC... Eventually he came to SH.  
  
Shadow: There.  
  
He spindashed at the door and knocked it  
down, sending the door flying  
into a wall. Inside the labratory room was a  
capsule containing a being,  
labled MSH.  
  
Shadow: So this is that robot Gerald Robotnik  
made.  
  
Shadow inspected the container, three holes  
on its door. He required  
three chaos emeralds to open the door. He  
held those emeralds; Green,  
Red, and Purple.  
  
Shadow: Time to awaken him.  
  
He placed the emeralds in the holes, they  
began to glow to life, the door  
on the capsule began to open. The door slid  
until it fell off. White smoke  
flowed out of the capsule, and out of the  
smoke came a metal sonic, it  
was black with red stripes in its spikes,  
Metal Shadow?  
  
Shadow: This is Metal Shadow, the doctor  
created him after me. His  
plans are what inspired Eggman to built Metal  
sonic, the fake of that fake  
blue hedgehog. This is the ultimate minion.  
Fast, Lethal, and a lot  
smarter then you, bowser.  
  
Bowser: Aww Man.  
****  
  
Fox: There, All healed Krystal.  
  
Kirby: Haaaay, Lets go.  
  
Wario: We still have to find Waluigi.  
  
Out of the bushes to the right sprung Metal  
Shadow, homing attacking  
Donkey kong, DK falling back and hitting a  
tree, three coconuts falling  
out of the tree and hitting his head,  
spilling their milk.  
  
Samus: Shadow?!  
  
Fox: That's not shadow! Thats a robot!  
  
Wario charged at Metal Shadow attempting to  
belly flop on him. Metal  
Shadow side stepped, Wario smacking the  
ground and landing in a pile of  
thorn branches. Metal Shadow activated a dark  
purple sheild which when  
it touched Wario sent him flying over a  
mountain side, rolling down into  
dozens and dozens of thorn branches, then  
over a ledge into a rushing  
river, where to everyone's horror they  
watched him plummet over the  
waterfall toward jagged rocks and sharp  
coral.  
  
Samus: Take this!  
  
She charged up her arm cannon, creating a  
huge white ball of energy.  
She released it, it flew at Metal Shadow and  
exploded, sending him to  
the ground with smoke frizzling off him.  
  
Samus: Phew  
  
Metal Shadow sprung up and smashed his metal  
hand into her face,  
shattering the visor, sending her back into  
the ground. DK came up  
behind Metal Shadow and began pounding the  
ground. Metal Shadow  
leapt into the air and covered himself in a  
dark purple sheild, falling down  
on top of DK, the sheild exploded, DK sent  
flying into Samus.  
  
Ness: PK Pulse!  
  
The green explosion engulfed Metal Shadow,  
sending him back a bit, He  
skidded to a stop and held up his arms,  
creating a dark purple energy  
discus. He flung it at Ness.  
  
Ness: ****!  
  
He whipped out his yo-yo and wrapped it  
around a branch, hurling himself  
into the air at a great speed and landing on  
the branch. The discus cut  
the trunk of the tree.  
  
He leapt off the tree just as the tree fell  
over the ledge and over the  
waterfall Wario had.  
  
Fox: Yaaah!  
  
Engulfed in flames, Fox flew at Metal Shadow  
and collided with him. Metal  
Shadow spin kicked, kicking Fox in the spine.  
  
Fox: Gyah!  
  
Metal Shadow held out his arm, putting his  
fingers together and created  
a blade, his arm began to spin like a drill  
and he raised it above his head  
aimed at Fox.  
  
Fox: No!  
  
A purple fireball came out of nowhere and  
smacked Metal Shadow in the  
face. Fox kicked up and sent Metal Shadow  
into the air with a hard blow  
to the face. Metal Shadow floated mid air. He  
turned to see who it was.  
  
Waluigi walked out of the shadows: Back off  
tinfoil!  
  
Fox grabbed a spare lazer gun and tossed it  
to Krystal  
  
Fox: Fire!  
  
The two fired their lazers at Metal Shadow  
repetedly, he was able to  
dodge them though. Samus Joined in firing  
multiple small energy blasts,  
Kirby leapt into the air from a distance with  
his Pulse energy blade,  
landing and sending pulse energy at Metal  
Shadow. Ness began to send  
PK fire and Thunders, mixing the two as they  
entered the fray, Waluigi  
firing fireballs in as well. The attacks  
mixed and exploded on contact with  
Metal Shadow, making an explosion so big even  
the heroes were sent  
flying. They sat up as they saw the huge  
smoke cloud in the air, trees  
for acres had been cleared by that blast,  
reduced to ashes.  
  
Fox: Yes!  
  
Kirby: Yah-ha!  
  
Waluigi: Hyah Hyah hyah Hyah!  
  
The smoke settled, to reveal Metal Shadow  
just banged up a little!  
  
Fox: No way he survived that!  
  
Metal Shadow used the Time Stop move & froze  
time. When the heroes  
unfroze, he was gone...and so was Fox's blue  
chaos emerald.  
**  
  
Sonic had purpousley ditched the group, he  
was walking in the jungle.  
  
Sonic: I know hes around here somewhere...  
  
Shadow watched from a log in the distance.  
  
Shadow: Looking for me faker?  
  
Sonic: What happened! You were good on ARK!  
  
Shadow: Me? Good? HA! I haaaad to save the  
world, because then I  
wouldn't be able to conquer a world that had  
blown up.  
  
Sonic ran at Shadow: I'll make you pay for  
what you did to Tails!  
  
He leapt into the air along with Shadow, both  
doing homing attacks.  
They collided at the same time, creating  
sparks and being sent back, but  
they didnt even land they kept homing at  
eachother repeadely, their  
sparks looked like fireworks and they were  
going so fast it was hard to  
see. They both landed, turning viciously.  
Shadow spindashed into a ball,  
green energy gathered around him, floating  
like cosmos.  
  
Shadow: Theres no time to play games, you  
won't even get the chance,  
Faker! BAH!  
  
He launched at Sonic encased in this green  
energy and his usual ornage,  
going around Sonic five times before smashing  
into his back, sending him  
to the ground. Sonic leapt into the air when  
Shadow landed and had his  
back turned for a split second, Sonic used  
his homing move and smashed  
into Shadow, recoiling into the air to use  
his bounce move and smash  
down on shadow. Shadow got up after the  
second bounce and fire rolled  
at Sonic, hitting his chest and knocking him  
down.  
  
Sonic: Take this! Sonic Wind!  
  
A blue gale engulfed Shadow, the wind was  
sharp and felt like swords  
cutting him. Shadow leapt into the air to  
dodge the gale.  
  
Shadow: Chaos Spear!  
  
The energy flung from the sky and hit Sonic,  
knocking him into a tree.  
Shadow smirked, but gasped as Sonic got up  
using magic hands to shrink  
shadow into a ball, throw him into a tree and  
explode. When he exploded  
Shadow became normal size again, dashing at  
Sonic again, encased in his  
green energy.  
  
Shadow: Its useless to resist! Your effort is  
just waste! Sonic can't you  
see that I AM THE ULTIMATE! BAH!  
  
He fired at Sonic and smashed into him. Sonic  
yelled in pain and landed in  
the rushing water, carried away.  
  
Shadow: I haven't seen the last of that  
pathetic fake, hes like a  
cockroach. You dont want him around but he  
wont go away or die.  
**  
Link: Is there a way to bring him back?  
  
The knocked on stone crash, hollow head it  
had but the rest was solid.  
  
Cortex: Yes, I beleive so.  
  
Mario: Then what is it?  
  
Aku Aku: Let me tell it Cortex. According to  
legend the only one who  
could cure this spell was Loto of Aliahan,  
with his spell AngelTear.  
  
Luigi: And wheres he now?  
  
Aku Aku: Encased in crystal up in the Sacred  
Temple.  
  
Link: Right. Mario, Cortex, and Knuckles head  
up to the Sacred realm.  
  
Knuckles: Right! Wait what about you guys?  
  
Link: Luigi, Eggman, Metal Sonic, and Myself  
are going to stay down here  
and distract Shadow, and try to find some of  
those Chaos emeralds. And  
Sonic will...Wait wheres sonic?  
  
Metal Sonic whipped his head to the right and  
ran off.  
  
Eggman: Metal! Stop! Ugh whats he doing?  
**  
  
Samus, Fox, Krystal, Ness, Waluigi, and DK  
walked through the jungle  
now, following a strange noise. They came to  
a river bank, with dozens  
of little light blue creatures with yellow  
tipped heads.  
  
Samus: Are those Sonic Chao?  
  
Fox: I think so, What are they surrounding?  
  
DK: Let me see.  
  
He pushed one away and gasped.  
  
DK: Its Wario! He's Alive!  
  
Samus: ****...I mean Really? Wow!  
  
They began to take care of Wario when all of  
a sudden DK spotted  
something else in the water.  
  
DK: Ness go see what kind of fishie that is.  
  
Ness walked to it and grabbed the blue fish's  
fin. Wait it was a hair spike!  
  
Ness: GUYS ITS SONIC!  
  
Waluigi and Ness dragged Sonic out of the  
water.  
**  
  
Metal Sonic looked through the forest, his  
mechanical gears whirring.  
Where was it? He spotted his target ahead of  
him...Metal Shadow!  
The two robots charged at eachother. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Return to Luigi's Mansion  
  
***  
Metal Shadow and Metal Sonic darted at each  
other, hovering off the  
ground a few inches as their booster shoes  
made them fly. Sparks flung  
as the two metal beings connected in combat.  
Both hitting each other  
with their clawed hands and blocking some  
hits, sparks flying  
everywhere. They communicated via electric  
beeps.  
  
Metal Sonic: (You won't win this, impostor. I  
am the real Sonic!)  
  
Metal Shadow: (You are the impostor! I am the  
Ultimate Robot! You are  
just a bucket of bolts compared to me!)  
  
Metal Sonic: (I'll make you eat those words!)  
  
They both homing attacked each other, a loud  
metal CLANK ringing about  
as they hit, their metallic bodies colliding.  
Metal Sonic's metal hand  
smashed into Metal Shadow's face, sending him  
through three trees,  
knocking each tree to the ground in a huge  
smoke plume.  
  
Metal Shadow sprung up quickly and activated  
a dark black sheild,  
colliding with Metal Sonic in a huge  
explosion. He landed unharmed. Metal  
Sonic fell to the ground, smoke billowing off  
him. He leapt up, brushing  
himself off. His eyes glared at Metal Shadow  
as he ran at him, homing  
attacking Him numerous times, sending the  
mechanical hedgehog into a  
mountain side. Metal Shadow laid under a pile  
of rocks. His opponent  
charged up and ran at him, his gears  
whirring.  
  
Metal Shadow: (Take this, Faker!)  
  
He created a dark purple disc and flung it at  
Metal Sonic. In a fray of  
sparks, Metal Sonic's right arm was sliced  
off him, falling to the ground.  
Metal Shadow leapt in front of the wounded  
robot, his chest plate  
opened. Out came a large metal claw, which  
grabed Metal Sonic by his  
head and began slamming him into the ground  
numerous times. Metal  
Sonic's eyes flickered electronicly as he was  
loosing energy. He grabbed  
the metal claw with his remaining hand and  
squeezed hard, twisting and  
turning the metal claw, ripping it from  
Shadow's chest with all his  
strength. He swung it like a Baseball bat  
back at metal Shadow, sending  
the robot flying.  
  
Metal Shadow: (We'll meet again, faker!)  
  
**  
Link, Luigi, and Eggman walked through the  
woods, using Tails' computer  
to track chaos emeralds. They were en route  
to the gold emerald.  
Eggman scratched his chin as he stood paused  
in his Eggwalker.  
  
Eggman: The computer says Metal is around  
here somewhere.  
  
Eggman zoomed in.  
  
Eggman: Fairy Boy! To your left!  
  
Link nodded and ran to his left reluctantly,  
doing Eggman a favor wasn't  
his best choice but they needed all the help  
they could. Link came to  
Metal Sonic, laying on the ground shut down.  
  
Eggman and Luigi came up behind Link.  
  
Eggman: What the ****? He must have went  
after Shadow..  
  
Luigi: He looks-a like he got in a fight with  
a blender!  
  
Link and Eggman:.........  
  
Luigi: Ok So I'm-a no good at the jokes!  
  
Eggman: I Need to repair him, Stat!  
***  
  
Marth, Roy, Zelda, Yoshi, and Game And Watch  
made their way around  
Isle Delfino, having recieved a ticket from  
Peach.  
  
Marth: I wonder how a Chaos Emerald wound up  
on this place.  
  
Roy: Yes, It is oddly pecuiliar.  
  
Yoshi: Oompapa! Sunny! Mmmm Fruit!  
  
Zelda: Ech! this dress just ISNT for walking.  
  
She threw a smoke ball on the ground with a  
loud snap, and when the  
smoke cleared Shiek stood where she had.  
  
Shiek: Much better outfit for traveling.  
  
Game and Watch: Beep Beep Bloop!  
  
Shark L. Eye: Hello hello! Im Shark L. Eye  
the sunshade guy! Shades and  
Isle Delfino Hawian Shirts for sale here!  
  
Roy: Shades and Shirts?  
  
Shiek: Ooh! Ooh! I'll buy'em! Yeah yeah!  
  
A loud rumble erupted and the sun began to  
vanish. A large billboard  
began to play an urgent news message.  
  
News Reporter: This just in! Town Central is  
under attack by..This  
cannot be right...Sonic the hedgehog!  
  
The news camera showed Shadow standing atop  
the highest point of  
town central, using a vaccum cleaner to suck  
up all the sunshine sprites  
from the Island.  
  
Shadow: These things will be great slave  
drones to use their power to  
run my Death Gamma Ray!  
  
Shadow held up the gold chaos emerald,  
clutching it in his hand.  
  
Marth: Lets get over there! He's got the  
chaos emerald!  
  
Marth and Roy drew their swords, running at  
top speed. Game and Watch  
rode Yoshi as he ran as fast as he could  
towards town central, having to  
guide the dinosaur away from fruits. Shiek  
leaped from building to building  
towards the central.  
  
Shadow frowned as he saw the heroes on their  
way there.  
  
Shadow: Everywhere I go these morons are  
there.  
  
Shiek leapt from behind and planted a foot on  
Shadow's back, sending  
him falling into the water. The gold emerald  
skid across the cement,into  
the fountain. Roy leapt after it, about to  
grab it.  
  
Shadow: Oh No you don't, human! Chaos Spear!  
  
The spear drove into Roy and knocked him into  
the fountain's statue,  
knocking it over and into pieces. Shadow  
leapt in a ball into the air,  
zipping at the fountain to grab his emerald.  
Yoshi came up from behind  
and leapt into the air, doing a ground pound  
onto Shadow, who was  
knocked into a building side. Yoshi shot his  
tongue out and grabbed the  
emerald, swallowing it in a gulp.  
  
Shadow: ****! Time to make you extinct, Dino-  
breath!  
  
Game and Watch leapt off of yoshi and began  
flipping burnt bacon at  
Shadow. He smirked and dodged them all.  
  
Shadow: Chaos Spear!  
  
The spear hit yoshi and sent him to the  
ground. Shadow leapt into the  
air and homing attacked yoshi in the gut, The  
chaos emerald being  
caughed up along with fruit pieces, some  
shyguy remains, and gastric  
juices. Shadow grabbed the emeald and  
smirked.  
  
Marth: Yehanetagrae!  
  
The sword smacked into Shadow's side, who  
growled and back handed  
Marth,sending him into the large pillar where  
the shinesprites use to lay.  
  
Shadow: Can't you fools see that I am the  
ultimate?  
  
Shiek leapt at Shadow, swinging a silver  
chain and whipping it across the  
hedgehog's face. Shadow leapt up and homing  
attacked shiek, knocking  
her mask off and sending her into a pool of  
bloopers.  
Yoshi leapt at Shadow. Shadow growled,  
beginning to become annoyed.  
He side stepped and grabbed Yoshi by the  
neck.  
  
Shadow: Time to show you what the ultimate  
life form can do!  
  
With a loud SNAP CRACK Shadow spun Yoshi's  
head in a direction it  
wasn't meant to go. Yoshi's eyes rolled back  
and Shadow let go, letting  
the dinosaur fall to the ground in a bloody  
heap.  
  
Roy: No! Hiyah!  
  
He held up his sword and made it crash down,  
causing a huge Explosion,  
Shadow being sent back a bit.  
  
Shadow: This game grows tired. Chaos Spear!  
  
The Spear singed right through Roy's armor,  
creating a huge hole in the  
armor and sending Roy toppling to the ground,  
conciousness ripped from  
him.  
  
Marth: Roy!  
  
Marth charged at Shadow, his sword ready.  
Shadow leapt into the air,  
his spikes became metal as he flew at Marth  
in his buzzsaw attack,  
slicing the swordsman in the chest and making  
a huge gash, sending the  
hero on top of his unconcious companion.  
  
Shiek leapt from the water.  
  
Shiek: **** you.  
  
Shark L. Eye suddenly ran from the side,  
wabbling his lard *** at  
Shadow.  
  
Shark L. Eye: Take this!  
  
He fired an energy engulfed coconut at  
Shadow, it hitting the side of his  
head.  
  
Shadow: I grow tired of this, theres no time  
to play games.  
Chaos..Control!  
  
Shadow warped from the area, shine sprites  
and Chaos emerald in hand.  
***  
  
Mario, Knuckles, and Cortex made their way up  
the stairs to the sacred  
temple, reaching the last flight. Mario was  
tired, but cortex had his hover  
machine and Knuckles was flying and climbing  
walls.  
  
Mario: Stupid! Why-a am I the only one  
without-a the powers?  
  
Cortex: Because you are a plumber with a bad  
accent and an astonishing  
appatite for food.  
  
Mario: Fooood  
  
His eyes had hearts in them. Knuckles waved  
his hand in front of the  
plumber's face and snapped his fingers.  
  
Knuckles: Mario? Maaaario? Earth to mario!  
Ugh its useless.  
  
Cortex: I dont see why Im helping that  
infernal bandicoot!  
  
Knuckles: Same reason Eggman is helping us,  
without a world theres  
nothing to conquer...and plus youd probably  
be killed.  
  
Cortex: Oooh yeah!  
  
They finally got to the temple, Mario falling  
to his knees.  
  
Mario:Need..to..breath..Need...Inhaler..Need...Pizza  
  
Knuckles: oookay....He scares me.  
  
Cortex: Yes, I think Crash is sane now.  
  
Knuckles: Well theres the temple. This hero  
is suppose to be in there,  
yes?  
  
Mario: Ok! Let-a go!  
  
Mario ran ahead and into the temple.  
  
Knuckles: Reminds me of sonic...a pain in the  
***.  
  
They both entered to see Mario sitting there  
munching on air.  
  
Mario: Mmm Pizza...Pizza...  
  
Knuckles: Eh?  
  
Cortex: This place is boobytrapped, hes  
probably hallucinating about his  
most desired thing.  
  
Knuckles: Mario desires pizza over money and  
girls?  
  
Cortex: Beleive so.  
  
Mario: Mumameya!  
  
A big bowwow suddenly broke through, chomping  
its jaws  
***  
  
Luigi, Link, Metal Sonic, and Eggman made  
their way into the haunted  
mansion lobby. The Computer had led them to  
Luigi's Mansion.  
  
Luigi: I though this place had vanished.  
  
E.Gadd from behind: Not quite ma'boy! I moved  
it so I could live in it!  
  
Eggman: Gadd!  
  
E.Gadd: EGGMAN YOU WHIPPERSNAPPER!  
  
Eggman: You dult!  
  
Gadd: We were roommates and rivals in  
Scientist college...Until he went  
evil because he saw that documentary on  
hedgehogs.  
  
Link: Well listen have you seen..  
  
Gadd: A chaos emerald? Yeah! It was here a  
minute ago, but Sonic came  
by and demaned if I didnt hand it over he'd  
kill me. Then some boos came  
and stole it!  
  
Luigi whipped out his Poltergust 3000.  
  
Luigi: If theres something strange, in a big  
huanted mansion. Who ya  
gonna call? LUIGI! Na na ana!  
  
Eggman: For the love of god stop!  
  
Metal Sonic headed down a hallway. The others  
followed, all equipped  
with Poltergusts. Gadd and Eggman argued the  
whole way there.  
  
Link: Will you old men stop fighting.  
  
A door swung open and a figure stepped  
through...and everyone  
screamed.  
*** 


	5. Chapter 5

Luigi switched on his Poltergust 3000 as King Boo came out of the  
doorway.  
  
Luigi: Yeeee-aaaaaaaggg!  
  
He turn to run away, unfortunatley they were  
in a hallway. He ran into  
the wall behind him.  
  
Eggman: Arg! You are such a big help,  
Ghostduster!  
  
Luigi: M-m-umamea!  
  
Link: The King of Boos?  
  
Luigi: That's supposed to be Bowser's ghost!!  
H-how is king boo here?  
  
King Boo: I remember it just like it was  
yesterday!  
  
**Flashback: 2 hours ago**  
  
Shadow unsheeted his giant silver lazer  
cannon, tossing the 5th chaos  
emerald into it.  
  
Shadow: Dr. Gerald Robotnik's ultimate  
creation, The death gamma ray,  
5x the power of the Eclipse Cannon. With this  
I'll be able to rule all  
dimensions, every single one...  
  
Bowser: Yes...And remember out deal. I  
personally get to kill those idiotic  
plumbers Retardio and Loserigi...Along with  
their cousins Lardio and  
WaLooserigi.  
  
Shadow: Yes sure.  
  
Bowser examined the lazer ray, at its bottom  
was a huge pillar sized  
electric bolt leading to an electric colored  
energyball in the core  
underground lair of the labratory.  
  
Bowser: oooh that looks dasterdly evil!  
  
Shadow: Don't touch that you fool!  
  
Bowser touched the electric bolt, screaming  
in pain as the electricity  
surged through his body, His hair and shell  
catching on fire before  
spreading all over him.  
  
Shadow: And he said the plumber was  
Retardio...  
  
Bowser's corpse fell to the ground, a white  
fog swirled from it and out  
popped King Boo!  
  
Shadow: Ah, Bowser. At least in this form you  
are a little bit smarter.  
  
King Boo: WahHaHaHa!  
  
Shadow: Go to your haunted mansion, King Boo.  
Your order is to get the  
chaos emerald from within it. After it is  
retrieved, you may own the  
mansion. Go now  
  
King Boo: Yes Shadow!  
***  
  
Eggman: The Death Gamma Ray?! Oh ****! No!  
  
Link: Bowser is dumber then I thought.  
  
Luigi: K-king B-boo I demand you h-hand over  
the emerald!  
  
King Boo: Yeah sure, Scardy cat. One, I'd  
never do that. Two, Even if I  
would do that, a traitor group of boos  
calling themselves the Boorebles  
took it and are hiding in the Mansion  
somewhere.  
  
Luigi: Then we will get the emerald for us!  
  
Luigi ran down the hallway, Vaccum on.  
  
King Boo: Not if I can get it first!  
Boohahahaha!  
  
King Boo vanished in a flicker of fog.  
  
Eggman: E.gadd, tell me, What the **** dd you  
ever see in that Loser,  
Luigi?  
  
E.Gadd: I have no clue...No clue  
whatsoever... I must have eaten Stupid  
Cereal.  
  
Link twirled his Poltergust: Well we better  
go after the coward.  
  
Eggman: Yes, The ghostduster won't survive by  
himself for too long...  
***  
  
Fox: He's awake!  
  
Sonic coughed up some water and opened his  
eyes. He sat up and wiped  
his mouth clear of the water.  
  
Sonic: Wh-what happened? Ugh I feal like I  
overate on the Chilli Dogs.  
  
Wario: CHILLI DOGS?! WHERE!!?!  
  
Waluigi: Calm down, Lard boy.  
  
Krystal: Ah! Sonic is awake!  
  
She rushed over and grabbed his neck. She  
began to choke and thrash  
him.  
  
Krystal: WHATS THE DEAL NEARLY KILLING ME AND  
STEALING MY CHAOS  
EMERALD YOU RODENT!  
  
Donkey Kong: Help! The fox lost it!  
  
Samus: Gah!  
  
Samus and Fox pulled her off of Sonic, who  
grabbed his neck.  
  
Sonic: ****, that hurt.  
  
Fox: Krystal, That wasn't sonic. It was  
Shadow the Hedgehog.  
  
Krystal: Shadow the who?  
  
SOnic: Shadow! Now I remember! That  
faker...He thinks he beat me... I  
adda pound him!  
  
Donkey kong: Sonic, he did beat you. You've  
been out for almost a full  
day!  
  
Sonic: Fox, still have that chaos emerald?  
  
Fox: No...Shadow's metal wannabe stole  
it...I'm sorry.  
  
Sonic: ****it! This is no good.  
  
Waluigi: According to the airmail report we  
just got from a Paratroopa,  
Shadow has five chaos emeralds!  
  
Sonic: 5?! Hes almost got them all! I have to  
go!  
  
Fox: Sonic Wait!  
  
It was too late, sonic had run off into the  
forest.  
  
Fox: **** Hedgehog.  
***  
Knuckles, Mario, and Cortex made their way  
deep into the temple, it  
seemed like an old egyptian temple inside.  
  
Mario: Mumamea! this place needs-a more  
light!  
  
Knuckles: Quit complaining and keep searching  
for...for...whatever we're  
looking for.  
  
Cortex: We're looking for the hero trapped in  
crystal. To get him out the  
keeper of the Master emerald, thats  
Knucksforbrains there must punch it.  
  
Voice: That sounds intriquing.  
  
Knuckles looked to his right and glared,  
seeing someone he least  
expected.  
  
Knuckles: Rouge, what are you doing here.  
  
Rouge the bat walked out of the shadows. One  
hand on her hip, the  
other gripping the light blue chaos emerald.  
  
Rouge: I followed a signal up here for some  
jewels, and I thought you  
may want this.  
  
Knuckles: How can we trust you.  
  
Rouge: Hey, if the world is ruled by Shadow  
how can I collect my jewels?  
  
Cortex: So hand over the emerald you  
miserable bandicoot...err..Bat  
lady!  
  
Knuckles: Yes..  
  
Rouge: After we get out of here I will. I saw  
your hero you are searching  
for. Follow me.  
  
They followed her off into the darkness.  
***  
Luigi, Link, Eggman, and Gadd walked through  
the corridors and hallways  
of the Mansion, searching closets and such  
for the Boorebels. The  
Gameboy Horror showed no sighs of Boo  
location. Eggman had been  
gathering all the gold bards and blue orbs  
her could find.  
  
E.Gadd: Oh! oh! The Gameboy horror is getting  
a signal!  
  
Luigi: Yes!  
  
He ran to the door, turned the knob, and ran  
into the door...literaly. It  
was locked. Luigi rubbed the big bruise on  
his head.  
  
Luigi: Owzer!  
  
E.Gadd: Look on that table, a torch...Maybe  
using your poltergust  
element powers to light it could help?  
***  
Marth, Roy, Shark L. Eye, Game and Watch, and  
Shiek made their way  
through the jungle. They had come to Donkey  
Kong's jungle following a  
strange noise. They leapt over a rock and  
log, then came to clearing.  
They soon came to...Shadow!  
  
Shadow: Don't you pathetic fools ever give  
up?  
  
Marth: Give us back the emerald!  
  
Shadow: I don't have time to hang out with  
the likes of you. My new  
minion does. Come, Xeno.  
  
Out of the bushes next to him came..an alien.  
It stood eight feet tall,  
with green skin. It had large bulging black  
eyes, they seemed like they  
had now life. Its mouth was human, even with  
human teeth. It growled  
and talked in a language they couldn't  
understand.  
  
Shadow: Xeno here came to earth following a  
signal I sent out. He's  
hostile. Have fun, alien scum.  
  
Shadow leapt away as the alien hissed like a  
lizard. Out of his wrists  
came long sword blades, and he leapt from  
tree to tree like a monkey or  
a spider. He leapt onto Shark L. Eye and  
tackled him, slashing him with  
sharp claws on his hands and feet, then  
stabbing him in the neck with a  
blade. He chuckled unhuman like and turned,  
Snarling at the others.  
  
Roy: Marth! Take Shiek and leave, hes mine!  
  
Xeno and Roy began to square off, circling  
eachother to see whod make  
the first move. Roy charged and slashed with  
his sword, knocking Xeno  
to the ground. Marth and Shiek ran, but Metal  
Shadow leapt in there  
way.  
***  
Luigi sprayed the fire on the torch, it  
sprung to life. A treasure chest  
dropped, and Luigi opened it. He whipped out  
a key and smiled at the  
others, holding it for them to see. He  
slipped it into the slot on the door  
and opened the door.  
  
Link: Looks fine to me.  
  
E.Gadd: Be wary, Link. These ghosts hide  
well.  
  
Suddenly, five ghosts appeared, the biggest  
with the orange chaos  
emerald in its belly, it was transparent so  
they could see it.  
  
Luigi: Ready Guys?  
  
They all held out their Poltergusts.  
  
Booregard: Boohahaha! You won't get this  
emerald, Looserigi! Not even  
King Boo can! Mehhehehehhe!  
  
Luigi: We'll see...  
  
They turned on their vaccums, aiming them at  
the ghosts. The ghosts  
screamed and tried to avoid them, all except  
Booregard, the leader.  
  
Booregard: Ha! That won't be enough,  
Looserigi.  
***  
  
Sonic kept walking through the jungle,  
looking for shadow. He heard a  
twig snap, stopped on alert. Someone was  
coming up from behind to  
tackle him. He whipped around and kicked. The  
attacker was sent into a  
tree.  
  
Sonic: Ha! though you could sneak up on me  
didja...AMY?!  
  
Amy: Sonic You dult! That hurt!  
  
Sonic: Amy what are you doing here!  
  
Amy: Fox told me where you were!  
  
Sonic: Go! Im going after shadow, this is no  
place for a little girl.  
  
Amy: Why do you always leave me behind,  
Sonic!!  
  
Shadow from a tree: So sonic, that pesky girl  
is still following you  
around.  
  
Sonic: Shadow!  
  
Sonic was about to fight, but he blinked. Amy  
would be hurt, she'd get in  
the way. He took a minute to ponder what to  
do, then grabbed her and  
ran.  
  
Shadow: That isn't going to work! Theres no  
escape.  
  
Voice: HALT!  
  
A blast came from the side and hit the tree,  
Shadow narrowly dodged.  
  
Sonic: Is that...E102?!  
  
The robot known as E-102 stood with his gun  
barrel ready.  
  
Shadow: Bah, another trash can.  
***  
The Ice Climbers, Kooper the blue shelled  
Koopa Turtle, Goombario the  
goomba, and Betty the Bob-omb walked through  
the remains of peach's  
castle.  
  
Popo: Where is that thing Peach told us to  
find.  
  
Nana: I don't know, what was it called?  
  
Goombario: I thought yous guys knew!  
  
Kooper: Oh great! We don't even know what  
we're looking for!  
*** 


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic took a step back, still holding Amy by the arm. He watched as  
E-102 shot blasts of energy out of his  
cannon's at shadow, who leapt  
from tree to tree, barely dodging the blasts.  
  
E-102: Sonic...Go!  
  
Sonic nodded and turned, running at the speed  
of sound and dragging  
Amy behind him. He turned to look back,  
watching E-102 fire blasts of  
energy at Shadow, who was occupied by dodging  
them. He  
smirked...then hit a metal object with a loud  
CLANK! He fell to the ground  
in pain.  
  
Marth: Sonic!  
  
Sonic looked up, he had run into Metal  
Shadow.  
  
Game & Watch: Beep Bloop Beep!  
  
Sonic: A metal shadow? Aww man.  
  
Roy charged at Xeno, raising his sword. The  
Alien back handed the  
swordsman into a tree. He leapt ten feet into  
the air, comming down on  
Roy, slashing him with his claws.  
  
Voice: Falco...Punch!  
  
Captain Falcon appeared from nowhere,  
launching a Falco punch into  
Xeno, sending him into a mountain side, rocks  
falling down on him.  
  
Falcon: Show me your moves!  
  
Roy: Thank god you showed up.  
  
Mewtwo appeared next to Falcon: ~No problem,  
human~  
  
(( ~~ means ESP talk, mind talk))  
  
Xeno popped out of the rocks with a bang,  
spraying the rocks  
everywhere. Mewtwo held his hands to his side  
and created a shadow  
ball, the purple orb glowing to life. He  
whipped his hands out at Xeno and  
launched it into its side, sending Xeno  
backwards back into the mountain  
side. Captain Falcon leapt into the air.  
  
Falcon: FALCON KICK!  
  
He came down engulfed in flames and hit Xeno  
in the gut. Xeno snarled  
and slashed at his chest, sending Falcon  
back.  
***  
Mario, Knuckles, Cortex, and Rouge walked  
through the remains of the  
lost temple, following the bat lady as she  
guided them through the  
temple.  
  
Mario: Are we close to the-a hero?  
  
Knuckles: This better not be a trap!  
  
Rouge: It is not a trap! Stop asking you  
impatient idiots.  
  
Cortex: Silence!  
  
Knuckles: What?  
  
Cortex: Be quiet!  
  
Mario: Eh?  
  
Cortex: Stifle!  
  
Rouge: Whats that?  
  
Cortex: CEASE TO TALK!  
  
All: What?  
  
Cortex: SHUT UP!  
  
All: Oh...  
  
Cortex blinked and looked into the shadows  
around them, listening to the  
soft sounds.. a footstep.  
  
Cortex: We're being followed..  
  
Out of no where leapt a male wireman.  
  
Mario: Oh no! Not-a them!  
  
Soon 20, then 30, then 50 Wiremen and women  
were around them,  
fighting and punching aimlessly, alot hitting  
the heroes.  
  
Knuckles: Shadow must have...summoned them!  
  
Rouge: Ah! let go of me!  
  
Cortex: Back Back!  
  
Cortex fired his lazer gun in all directions,  
making the wires explode. Mario  
whipped out his Fludd and becgan shooting  
water everywhere. Knuckles  
was uppercut punching too and fro. Knuckles  
turned and saw a ground of  
five of the wire people holding rouge. They  
ran and leapt off the side,  
carrying her and her chaos emerald with them.  
  
Knuckles: Sh-****!  
  
Cortex: Gah! No barnicles!  
  
Mario: WahWahaha!  
  
Knuckles: Rouge no!  
  
Dozens of wire people overflowed them in a  
sea of wires, their screams  
could be heard.  
***  
  
Luigi continued to try and use his Poltergust  
3000 on Booregard.  
  
Booregard: MwahAhAhAh! Foolish Plumber!  
  
E.Gadd: AhHa Ma'boy! Plug this into the slot  
on your poltergust!  
  
He pulled a game cartirage out of the Gamebou  
horror. Luigi grabbed it  
and plugged it into his poltergust.  
  
Electronic Voice: Welcome to The Poltergust  
3001. I am a combination of  
the old poltergust and Fludd, the water  
cannon.  
  
Luigi flipped through the options, creating  
three additional vaccum  
nozzles on his back, along with the original  
one. He began to suck  
Booregard towards him. A fifth nozzle popped  
out and fired water at  
Booregard.  
  
Booregard: AaaaH! Stop it at once!  
  
The other boos were destroyed by this time.  
Eggman, Metal Sonic, and  
Link turned their poltergusts on Booregard,  
along with gadd. They slowly  
shifted him towards Luigi. With a loud  
explosion Booregard exploded into  
a dozen tiny boos, all 12 instantly consumed  
by the vaccums. The gold  
chaos emerald fell to the floor. Luigi walked  
over and grabbed it.  
  
Luigi: Yes! I did it-a! Im-a afraid of no-a  
ghost!  
  
King boo phased in behind him: Boo!  
  
Luigi: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
He leapt into the air, dropping the emerald  
right into King boo's hand,  
running under a table.  
  
King Boo: Pathetic. Now its time to deliver  
this jewel to Shadow. Big Boo!  
Take care of them!  
  
A giant boo appeared as King boo vanished.  
  
Eggman: Oh...Well..This sucks.  
***  
  
Shadow smiled as the wiremen delivered to him  
the aqua chaos emerald.  
He turned to see king boo.  
  
Shadow: Is that the last one? Perfect!  
  
Shadow threw the last two into the cannon,  
laughing. He shone a bright  
gold color, soon becomming Super Shadow. His  
fur was now light gold  
with the usual red stripes.  
  
Shadow: Ah, Power again. And with my ray  
powered up, its like an  
infinite amount of Mobeus rings. Now I just  
need the Shards.  
  
King Boo: Shards?  
  
Shadow: Long ago the original chaos emerals  
shattered, the current ones  
are their remains. A small shard of each one  
was left on earth. If I obtain  
all 7 of them, the cannon will be  
infinite...Right doctor?  
  
The true villian revealed himself from the  
shadows, smirking...Gerald  
Robotnik!  
  
gerald: Yes, Shadow. And now that you freed  
me from my Insalm at area  
51, We can realize my dream of world  
domination! Muahahahahahaha!  
***  
  
Goombario: here it is peach!  
  
Popo: Yes, but its just a dusty old book. Why  
do you need it.  
  
Kooper: How dare you question the princess!  
  
Betty: I do, Whats it for?  
  
Peach: Zaji and Gaia weren't the only sages,  
sillies. There was also  
Vixyus and Tatsu. Maybe, just maybe, they can  
help us... 


	7. Chapter 7

Knuckles rapidly punched the wiremen and wiremen females, destroying  
as many as he could. But it seemed to him  
that for every 2 he killed, 4  
more came. Cortex fired his lazer at every  
wireman in sight, while Mario  
took turns between fireballs and blasts from  
FLUDD the waterpack. Soon  
the nmber diminished, and finally Knuckles  
delivered the finishing blow to  
the last one.  
  
Knuckles: ****it they got The chaos Emerald  
and the bat!  
  
Cortex: This is ****!  
  
Knuckles: No, if we don't stop Shadow it'll  
be ****.  
  
Mario: Mumamea...Look at this.. A crack in  
the wall.  
  
A small crack was in the brown wall near  
Mario. He went over and tapped  
it. Suddenly the ground began to shake, and  
in a blink the wall crumbled  
and burried Mario under rubble.  
  
Cortex: Muahhahaha! This is too good!  
  
Knuckles stepped on the rubble, on Mario's  
head, and then over the pile.  
Floating in a crystal slept a warrior. He  
wore blue armor, with black  
spiked hair. A sword sheathed at his side, a  
sheild on his back.  
  
Mario: The trucka went that way! Didja get  
its license platea number?  
Mumamea!  
  
Knuckles leapt at the Crystal, his fist  
engulfed in a red glow as he  
punched the crystal. It shattered into a  
million peices in a bright white  
glow. The glow floated down to the ground,  
and their stood the hero.  
  
Hero: I am Edrick Loto....  
***  
Shadow: Doctor! Is it almost done?  
  
Shadow flicked a little of his gold hair on  
his head, as the doctor slaved  
over a new creation.  
  
Gerald: Patience Shadow! Patience!  
  
Shadow: Whats it for anyway?  
  
Gerald: It seems we cannot harness the Master  
Emerald, we've tried and  
tried but it will not work! I have finally  
found the perfect method to  
harness it. HA! Finished!  
  
Shadow: What is it.  
  
Gerald pressed a button, a robot began to  
stand up.  
  
Gerald: May I present to you...Metal  
Knuckles!  
  
Shadow smirked: Metal Knucklehead? Rich. More  
fakes.  
  
Gerald: Are you still complaining about this  
blue hedgehog you  
hallucinated up!  
  
Shadow: I didn't hallucinate him, you senile  
old fool.  
  
Metal Shadow bleeped and nodded.  
  
Gerald: AH! You awoken him! Good work...But  
he seems to vouch for  
you.  
  
Metal Knuckles stood up and bleeped a little.  
  
Gerald: Good Knuckles. Your first mission is  
to unlock the secrets of the  
master emerald for us!  
  
He nodded and grasped the giant emerald.  
****  
  
Crash felt his body slowly unstiffen, and his  
eyes open. He saw a warrior  
holding his hands above him, mystical lights  
shaped like water drops  
falling on him to cure him of his stone  
ailmenyt.  
  
Crash: Woah!  
  
Cortex: You miserable bandicoot! Leave it to  
you to get turned into a  
statue!  
  
Mario: Yahoo! Yippe! Hes unfrozen!  
  
Knuckles: Yeah yeah, so the bandicoot is  
freed. Now we'll eh?  
  
Mario: Whats eh?  
  
Knuckles: No! Mario look behind you..theres  
something hidden in that  
bush, something metal.  
  
Knuckles pulled back some leaves to find a  
damaged and severely beaten  
E-102.  
  
Knuckles: E-102!  
  
E-102: Knuck-kuck-knuckles... I-I-I am  
finished. P-P-Please te-te-te-tell  
Sonic and A-A-A-Amy goodbye. I c-c-c-c-c-c-  
can do o-o-o-o-one one  
one one one one  
  
Mario slapped the robot.  
  
E-102: Thi-ing for you guys... Ex-exchange my  
so-soul for one in  
heaven....  
  
E-102 soon vanished and faded away...but  
oddly enough in his place was  
a bloody foxboy...Tails!  
  
Knuckles: Its tails!  
  
Edrick: Let me help. HealMore!  
  
A blue glow encased Tails and closed up some  
wounds. The foxboy  
opened his eyes.  
  
Tails: Sonic?  
***  
Luigi, Link, Eggman, Gadd, and Metal Sonic  
continued to walk through the  
mansion.  
  
Luigi: Wh-wheres the door! I donta want to be  
trapped in herea!  
  
Eggman: this is YOUR mansion, ghostduster!  
How can you not know  
where the exit is!  
  
Gadd: I am perplexed myself, Hohoho. The door  
was around here  
somewhere.  
  
Metal Sonic looked down a hallway seriously.  
  
Link: I am just glad we lost that gigantic  
ghost.  
  
Luigi: Wheres the **** DOOR! this Is the  
lobby, wheres the DOOR!  
  
King Boo phased in: Its gone Plumber!  
MWahahahaa!  
  
Luigi: WH-WHAT!?  
  
King Boo: I used magic of the Chaos emerald  
to seal the mansion. You  
are all TRAPPED! Muahhaha!  
  
Eggman: Nonsense! Theres allways a way out.  
Like so!  
  
His eggwalker began to morph, and soon became  
a robot style battlesuit,  
like a transformer sort of, but he was in the  
middle with handles to  
control the arms and his head was its head.  
The robot began firing  
billions of blasts at the wall, causing a  
huge explosion. Metal Sonic flew  
back and hit the mirror. When the smoke  
cleared...the wall was un  
scratched.  
  
Eggman: THIS SUCKS!  
  
King Boo vanished: BYE BYE SUCKERS  
  
Gadd: Hmmm...  
  
He walked over and inspected the mirror,  
Metal Sonic was gone.  
  
Gadd: Luigi, you remember what these do  
right?  
  
Luigi: Oh! Right!  
  
He held the Gameboy Horror up to the mirror.  
They began to spin and all  
were warped. They appeared in Kakariko  
Village!  
  
Luigi: this is new, We were suppose to go to  
another part of the  
mansion.  
  
Eggman: Lets ask around.  
  
They found a guy sitting on a mat.  
  
Eggman: Hello peasant.  
  
Man: C! C! C! Sell me something with C!  
  
He clapped his hands and acted like he drank  
way too much Coffee.  
  
Gadd: Um No, M'boy we want to..  
  
Man: C! C! C! Sell me something with C!  
  
Link: Forget it. I know where we are!  
  
Metal Sonic: Bleep! (Where!)  
  
Link: Kakariko Village, 5 minutes from the  
Castle of Hyrule! We can go ask  
Zelda for help.  
  
The ground shook and the well exploded. A  
metal robot shapped like  
Eggman carrying a gun came out, aiming right  
at the heroes. It was  
followed by Gerald robotnik in a car with a  
drill on the front and a giant  
cannon on the back.  
  
Eggman:My grandfather!!! No way! He's  
dead!...That ******* stole my  
car idea!  
***  
  
Mewtwo screamed and smashed into the canyon  
wall, leaving his indent  
in it and causing rocks and gravel to fall.  
Falcon came from behind and  
hit Xeno in the back of the head, but got a  
back arm from the alien. Roy  
came from the side and slashed with his  
sword.  
  
Roy: Grah. Im sick of this!  
  
He slashed with his sword, and it hit! He  
smiled as Xeno's right arm fell to  
the ground still moving.  
  
Falcon: YES!  
  
Xeno howled in pain and screamed like a  
rpator, clutching his purple  
blood oozing wound. He hissed and began  
clicking his tongue and making  
a low guttural noise.  
  
Falcon: YES YES WE BEAT HIM!  
  
Xeno looked to the bushes as four more aliens  
just like him popped out of  
them.  
  
Falcon: No no we're screwed!  
  
Mewtwo: Hyyump!  
  
Out of his eyes came a sleeping ray, hitting  
them all but Xeno. Roy  
quickly slashed and decapitated the wounded,  
then turned to Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: Thats only temporary! We have to  
move!  
  
They ran, but were stopped. Blocking their  
way was Sonic, laying  
uncontious.  
  
Marth: Metal Shadow beat him and left him to  
die!  
  
Amy cryed: SONIC!  
  
Roy slung Sonic over his shoulder. They heard  
a scream from the  
clearing.  
  
Shiek: What the?!  
  
Roy: LETS RUN!  
  
They ran through the jungle, all of them.  
Feet behind them they could  
hear a pack of four footsteps following them.  
One alien leapt up and  
landed on Marth, he screamed as its blade  
wrist came out and it rammed  
it into his chest, spurting blood all over  
itself. The other three saw the  
blood and snarled, leaping at their own and  
beginning to eat him and  
Marth's corpse.  
  
Roy: MARTH! NO!  
  
Sheik: The sickos are cannibals!  
  
Sheik whipped out a Deku nut and whipped it  
to the ground. In a loud  
SNAP they appeared in the Hyrule Castle  
courtyard. Sheik was in her  
Zelda form.  
  
Zelda: Those things will track us down Im  
sure.  
  
Falcon was sitting in the water: What am I  
sitting on?  
  
Impa: GET OFF MY BIRDMAN!  
  
Falcon: Im not birdman!  
***  
Goombario and their new recruit Big the Cat  
brought the small golden orb  
to Peach.  
  
Big: Is this what you asked for? It was in  
that volcano like you asked.  
  
He turned, most of his back fur was singed or  
missing.  
  
Peach: yes exactly!  
  
She touched it and it began to glow. Then it  
began to crack. In a flash  
of gold light a young Vixen, half feline half  
human with gold and black fur  
and four tails came from the orb, opening her  
eyes for the first time.  
  
Peach: Vixyus!  
***  
  
Knuckles: Tails, whats your new computer say.  
  
Tails had built a new Computer out of Gamma's  
left behind parts.  
  
Tails: All the chaos emerald and the master  
emerald are all in one space,  
west of here.  
  
Knuckles: That is where we must go.  
  
Edrick: Thats probably where this Shadow  
guy's lair is, Sir Knuckles.  
  
Crash: Im with the echidna! I say we go!  
  
Cortex: That got you stone cold last time.  
Besides thats a good 5 days  
walk from here.  
  
Tails whipped out a remote and pressed a  
button.  
  
Tails: Not if we take this!  
  
The tornado came, with new seats to seat them  
all. They were about  
ready to leave when a flash came and  
something leapt from the bushes  
to the right. Then another from the left.  
Crash fell in pain.  
  
Knuckles: It cant be...Thats me!  
  
Metal Knuckles stood there, flexing. He had  
been real fast to hit twice as  
once. He wasn't as fast as Metal Shadow  
though.  
  
Tails: Wh-What...  
***  
  
Shadow frowned as he stood staring at the  
cannon. Rouge was tied to  
the wall behind him.  
  
Rouge: Wheres your heart Shadow!  
  
Shadow: Quiet Rouge.  
  
Rouge: Can't you see Gerald is using you! He  
doesn't care about you!  
  
Shadow: Enough talk. Besides he isn't using  
me. I am using Him.  
  
Shadow smirked as Metal Shadow brought Falco  
in, beaten and bleeding.  
  
Shadow: Ah, Birdbrain.  
  
Falco: **** you Hedgehog.  
  
Shadow: So this was the intruder in the  
ship's core.  
  
Falco: You won't succeed Shadow.  
  
Shadow: Quiet!  
  
He kicked Falco into a wall, with a loud hard  
CLANK. Falco groaned.  
Shadow laughed and apprached him, floating  
into the air in his Hyper  
form. He smirked and flew at Falco, encased  
in gold energy. He plowed  
into the bird, with an explosion. Falco's  
eyes rolled back as he died.  
  
Rouge: Gyah!  
  
Shadow: Hahahaha!  
  
He started to walk away. 


	8. Chapter 8

Eggman fired his cannon at the robot him, which fired a blast from his  
gun at the eggwalker. The blast hit the  
eggwalker and exploded, Eggman  
sent flying backwards into a house, crashing  
through the wall. Luigi leapt  
and fired a fireball at the thing, hitting it  
and sending it back a bit. Metal  
Sonic floated up to it, waving a hand in a  
challanging motion.  
  
Eggman got out of the rubble, pressing a  
button on a remote. His original  
floating hover contraption came and he hopped  
in. He floated over to  
Gerald.  
  
Eggman: Grandfather, it cannot be. You're  
dead.  
  
Gerald: That was mere speculation, I was  
being held at Area 51, Eggman.  
  
Eggman: When will you stop trying to DESTROY  
the planet so that I can  
actually CONQUER it.  
  
Gerald: It is my mission you senile fool!  
These ungrateful humans who  
took everyth-  
  
Eggman: oh yeah yeah yeah! took everything  
away from you gonna feal  
your loss and despair blah. Its old. Now!  
Hand over those chaos  
emeralds, idiot.  
  
Metal Sonic and Eggbot zipped at eachother,  
Eggbot firing his lazer gun  
at Metal Sonic. He dodged to the right, his  
shoes glowing as they  
activated their hover. He began punching the  
fellow machine, most of  
them being blocked. Then he pulled an elbow  
off, sending Eggbot zipping  
down onto the ground, bouncing and skidding  
into the windmill. He zipped  
down at his opponent, flying at him at top  
speed. Eggbot got up and  
leapt to the side. Metal Sonic went right  
through the winmill walls.  
  
Guru-Guru: La la la! La la la! What the heck?  
aaah!  
  
Metal Sonic ran right into the man playing  
the weird instrument,  
GuruGuru, and both of them went tumbling into  
the Graveyard out the  
otherside of the Windmill. Eggbot followed,  
firing at metal Sonic, but  
missing at killing GuruGuru instead.  
  
Gerald: Grandson, how dare you demand  
something of your own  
granfather.  
  
Eggman: We'll see who the best robotnik is!  
  
From under his machine dropped a large  
wrecking ball on a titanium  
chain. He swung it at Gerald's car, hitting  
its side. Gerald growled, his drill  
whirring to life. His cars wheels suddenly  
formed jacks and sprung into  
the air, the tires remaining on the ground.  
He drove at Eggman, the drill  
hitting his machine.  
  
Metal Sonic oofed metallicly as he was  
knocked back and into a  
tombstone, knocking it over. Eggbot lifted up  
his lazer gun and aimed it  
at his head.  
  
Link: HYAH!  
  
Link jumped from the side, smashing his  
master sword into Eggbot.  
Eggbot flung into a tombstone, falling  
through a hole in it. Link jumped  
down after him, it had led to the Composer  
brother's tomb. Link whipped  
out his megaton hammer and smashed it into  
Eggbot, knocking off a leg.  
Eggbot floated in the air, sparks flying from  
dangling wires where his leg  
use to be. He aimed his gun at Link and fired  
lazers. Link backflipped and  
dodged them, until he ran into a wall. He  
growled in pain as he fell to the  
floor. The lazer shot connected with his  
knee, causing a huge gash. Link  
growled and limped up, whipping out his fire  
arrow.  
  
Link: Say goodnight!  
  
He fired the flame arrow into the chest of  
eggbot. Five seconds later the  
fire reached the wires of eggbot, causing him  
to explode in a ball of fire,  
sending peices of him flying everywhere.  
Metal sonic reached down and  
grabbed link by the collar, pulling him up  
just ahead of the flames.  
  
Gerald's car was sent rolling as the ball  
smashed into its side. Then it  
exploded, sending Gerald and the Cannon  
flying into the potions shop.  
  
Gerald: Nice work, Grandson. But this cannon  
has a self distruct  
mechanism!  
  
He hopped into a nearbye similar hover  
machine as eggman's, then took  
off. Luigi gasped and grabbed Eggman out of  
his hover machine, running  
out of town. The lazer beeped a few times and  
exploded, sending the  
whole entire Kakariko village in a giant  
explosion. Luigi and Eggman landed  
on the brige as it exploded. They turned, the  
thought of Link and Metal  
Sonic hit them. they Saw Metal sonic flying  
from the flames, Link over his  
shoulder.  
  
Link: All those people! **** YOU GERALD!  
  
Eggman: MY HOVER MACHINE! NOO! It can stand  
10 years of that ****  
hedgehog, but my grandfather destroys it in 5  
minutes!  
  
Luigi: Good we're all  
safe...Wait...No...Wheres Gadd...GADD! E.GADD!  
  
Luigi stood up frantic, looking around and  
running into the flames,  
turnning over burning bricks and rubble.  
  
Luigi: GADD! WHERE ARE YOU!  
  
He heard a crack, and looked down. Gadd's  
glasses covered in blood. He  
fell to his knees.  
  
Luigi: No...I let him die. I should have  
grabbed him!  
  
Eggman: uh  
  
Luigi: I GRABBED YOU INSTEAD OF HIM!  
  
He leapt at eggman and began to choke him and  
punch him.  
  
Eggman: HELP! THE PLUMBER WENT POSTAL! GAH!  
***  
  
Knuckles smirked as they flew in the tornado,  
Metal Knuckles never had a  
chance after they got in it.  
  
Tails: Ok we're almost there!  
  
Cortex: Can't you make this miserable thing  
go FASTER!  
  
Crash: Shut up, Old Man.  
  
Edrick: Patience is a virtue  
  
Cortex: Quiet you old mummy.  
  
Mario: hehehe, Hes your Mummy!  
  
They arrived at the ship, it looked Like  
Gerald's face. They floated in in  
stealth mode, docking the tornado. They got  
out and wandered into the  
ship when they heard some voices behind a  
door.  
  
Shadow: What do you mean the shards don't  
exist anymore?!  
  
Gerald: Just that, they were used as cheap  
necklaces long ago. Don't  
worry, I found a new power source from Metal  
Knuckles.  
  
Shadow: And that is?  
  
Gerald: the super emeralds. Theres 5 of them,  
and they make the Chaos  
emeralds look like platic diamonds! Muhaha!  
  
Shadow: Excellent. Where are they?  
  
Gerald: At the Master Emerald shrine on  
Floating Island.  
  
Shadow: Fine, Cound on me to get them.  
  
Knuckles Gasped: NO! Im suppose to protect  
that!  
  
Shadow: Hey! you!  
  
Cortex: Thanks a lot Knucklehead!  
  
Metal Shadow sped forward after them, his  
rocket boosters activated.  
  
Tails: RETREAT!  
  
They leapt into the tornado and took off, but  
Metal Shadow managed to  
grab Tails by the tails and pull him from the  
TOrnado.  
  
Tails: KNUCKLES GO GET SONIC!  
  
They flew away as Metal Shadow punched Tails,  
and dragged him away  
to where rouge was held.  
****  
  
Fox, Samus, Ness, Wario, Waluigi, Krystal,  
Kirby, and DK walked through  
the desert, panting and longing to drink  
water.  
  
Samus: This is ridiculous, Ya know?  
  
Fox: Yeah...Where are we anyway?  
  
Waluigi: 5 miles from..Mushroom Kingdom...  
  
Kirby: Ahkay  
  
Ness: Well We're also 5 miles from Donkey  
Kong's island...I say we head  
there.  
  
Fox: no, Mushroom kingdom.  
  
DK: Why don't we split up? Ness, Wario,  
Krystal, and I shall head to my  
island, while Fox, Samus, Waluigi, and Kirby  
head to the kingdom.  
  
Krystal: Sounds like a plan little man.  
  
DK: Im no little man, in more ways then one.  
***  
  
Sonic awoken with a start, Zelda having cast  
a heal spell on him.  
  
Roy: Awake finally!  
  
Sonic: I can't beleive I lost again! To HIS  
fake. This is Ridiculous!  
  
Mewtwo: For every win you take, you take a  
loss as well.  
  
Falcon: What the **** does that mean?  
  
Mewtwo: Dunno Got it out of a fortune cookie.  
  
A scream was heard and racket inside the  
castle.  
  
Zelda: Those aliens must've tracked us here.  
  
Sonic: I have to go! I have to go find  
Knucklehead!  
  
He leapt to the side and vanished.  
  
Falcon: **** him!  
  
The door to the courtyard smashed down, and  
seven aliens ran in. The  
group screamed. Roy grabbed Zelda and leapt  
up into the air and onto  
the roof, turnning in time to see the aliens  
tear Falcon apart. Mewtwo  
floated to roy.  
  
Roy: ****!  
  
The aliens snarled and leapt after them. Roy,  
Mewtwo, and Zelda ran for  
their lives as the castle went up in flames.  
They heard a loud explosion  
and saw Kakariko village go up in flames, the  
noie scaring the aliens into  
a sprint in the opposite direction.  
  
Zelda: What?! Kakriko!  
  
Roy: Whos that?  
  
mewtwo: I see beings!  
  
Zelda: its...LINK!  
  
Roy: is that Luigi beating up Eggman?  
***  
  
Sonic sprinted and leapt into tail's old red  
plane. He felt horrible about  
leaving them, but he had to go find Knuckles.  
He assumed he'd find  
Knuckles in the place he always did. In the  
Master emerald shrine on  
Floating Island. He landed in the AngelIsland  
section of the island, the  
forest long since regaining its greenery  
after Eggman. He blinked at what  
he saw. A midget the size of a human's knee  
to its foot and 3 weird  
colored moving plants.  
  
Midget: Hello! Im Captain Olomar! Think you  
can tell me if this is Floating  
Island?  
***  
Peach, Goombario, Betty, Parapeete the  
Paratroopa, Kooper, Vixyus, and  
Big the Cat with his frog made their way  
through the ice crystal cave,  
searching among their snow piles and iceicles  
for the object they were  
looking for.  
  
Peach: There!  
  
They found a ruby the side of Big, spinning  
there. She took one step  
forward and teh ground snapped open, all of  
them falling down a trap  
door and into darkness.  
*** 


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic walked along the forest trying to loose the midget with his plant  
people.  
  
Olimar: Wait! Hedgehog!  
  
Sonic: GO AWAY ALREADY WILL YOU!  
  
Sonic blinked and leapt down into the bushes,  
just as Gerald's ship flew  
overhead towards the Master Emerald shrine.  
  
Sonic: That's shadow's ship!  
  
Sonic took off, leaving the midget behind,  
running at top speed. He had  
once again become the blue blur. He arrived  
at the Master emerald shrine  
and stealthly hid behind a wall of the  
doorway, listening to voices inside.  
  
Shadow: Theres seven you idiot, not five  
  
Gerald: No matter, the Super Emeralds are  
ours. We will now have the  
Chaos, Super, and Master emeralds! Muahaha!  
  
Shadow: the cannon will be ultimate!  
  
Gerald: Why is everything ULTIMATE with you  
anyway? This is the  
ultimate, it will be ultimate, I am the  
ultimate.  
  
Shadow: Quiet, you wrinkled hag.  
  
Sonic thought to himself: This is out of  
control! The evil dudes are way  
too far ahead of the Heroes! I have to do  
something, Ive been playing on  
my greedy rivalry with Shadow this whole  
time, I haven't helped one bit.  
Time to change that.  
  
Shadow: Theres five, now for six and HEY!  
  
Sonic flew by in Tails' plane, a metal  
grappling claw comming out, then  
another, and latching onto the last two  
emeralds.  
  
Sonic: Knuckles wouldn't approve of my faker  
taking these now would  
he? I'm sorry all trips are cancled, and I'll  
be confiscating your luggage,  
ahthankya.  
  
He pulled the emeralds into the plane and  
took off.  
  
Shadow: Not so fast blue boy!  
  
Shadow leapt into the air and activated  
Hyper, his black fur becoming  
gold colored as he could now fly through the  
air. He zoomed at the  
plane, catching up.  
  
Sonic: Don't you ever give up?  
***  
  
Tails' eyes awoken as he came back to  
conciousness. He was chained on  
a wall, hanging next to him was Rouge.  
  
Tails: Rouge!  
  
Rouge: Fox boy, you're awake. You've been out  
for a while, I thought  
they had killed you.  
  
Tails: Where are we?  
  
Rouge: I heard Shadow say they were on  
floating island going to steal  
the super emeralds for the cannon.  
  
Tails: If they have the Chaos, Super, and  
Master emeralds, we're all  
doomed. I wish Sonic was here...  
  
Rouge: Why do you always need sonic? Every  
time you loose a life its  
"Sonic!" Can't you be a hero alone?  
  
Tails: But...Ive always been with sonic.  
  
Rouge: You make it sound like you two are  
married. Be your own hero,  
fox boy.  
  
Tails: You're right. And I know just how to  
do it. First off.  
  
Tails' two tails snaked up to his shackles,  
and entered the locks. A few  
minutes later they clicked and he fell. He  
leapt onto rouge's shoulders  
and his tails entered her shackles, unlocking  
her too.  
  
Rouge: Way to go Fox boy! Thats thinkinkg  
right.  
  
Tails: Wait Im not done.  
  
He ran over to the cannon and grabbed all 7  
chaos emeralds, pulling  
them from their holders in a fray of sparks.  
Tails activated Super Tails,  
his fur glowing golder then usual and three  
gold birds following him.  
  
Tails: Time to fly!  
  
He grabbed rouge's arm and flew out of the  
ship, causing a hole. He  
looked over to his right, seeing Shadow  
attacking Sonic in the Sonic  
Plane.  
  
Tails: Its sonic! We have to help him!  
  
Tails flew over to the plane and whipped  
rouge into the back seat.  
  
Shadow: Fox boy and Bat girl! How'd you  
escape. Wait...Fox boy... You  
stole the emeralds! **** you hand them over!  
  
Tails whipped his two tails as Shadow,  
sending him into the ship and right  
through it, smashing down on Gerald and Metal  
Shadow.  
  
Tails: Not a chance, hedgehog.  
  
Tails landed in the back just as he lost the  
power to hold Super any  
further.  
  
Sonic: Way to go Tails! Woo-hoo!  
  
Tails: All in a days work for Tails The hero!  
  
Sonic: Dontcha mean Miles Prower? hehehe  
  
Tails: SONIC! I TOLD YOU I HATE THAT NAME!  
***  
Roy: Luigi! Get off the egg!  
  
Luigi: It is his fault! Mumamea!  
  
Zelda hugged Link: I knew you'd lead them out  
of there!  
  
Link: Yes! I am the best.  
  
Metal Sonic punched link in the back and  
glared.  
  
Link: Ok so He helped.  
  
Eggman finally got Luigi off him: Grah, Im  
machineless! I'll actually have  
to use my legs for something else besides  
running around like a Pixie in  
Chao World!  
  
Luigi: Ah get off yer whinealarm you Big  
Baby.  
  
A voice shouted from the mountains  
  
Voice: Leave us aaaalone.  
  
Five gorons ran through the rubble and past  
the group.  
  
Goron 1: We arent tools!  
  
Goron 2: that steascope was cold!  
  
Goron 3: Mad Man!  
  
Goron 4: Help!  
  
Goron 5: We arent Zooooooo animmals.  
  
Following behind them was...E.Gadd!  
  
Gadd: Waaait! I want to study you! Shoot I  
cant see without my frames.  
  
Luigi grabbed Gadd by the collar so the  
gorons could get away.  
  
Amy: Im scared!  
  
Roy: Where'd you come from?!  
  
Luigi: Gadd! I thought you died in the  
explosion!  
  
Gadd: no! Too much fighting I almost peed my  
pants. I climbed up the  
mountain and noticed my glasses were gone. I  
stumbled on those rock  
guys who thought my head was a rock and tried  
to eat me.  
  
Link: oookay... You are to stay five feet  
away from all gorons, old guy.  
  
Eggman: Now what do we do.  
  
Roy's walkietalkie buzzed.  
  
Sonic's voice: Roy! Come in!  
  
Roy: Sonic! You got a lot of nerve calling  
after what you did.  
  
Sonic: No matter, I apologise. Meet at  
Peach's castle!  
  
Link: Peach's? Why not Zelda's its closer.  
He looked back and saw it on flames.  
  
Link: oh...  
****  
Knuckles steered the tornado with Mario,  
Cortex, Edrick, and Crash in the  
back.  
  
Knuckles: Come on you peice of junk, go  
Faster.  
  
Tails: Hey Knuckles!  
  
Knuckles: Tails! You escaped. And Sonic, oh  
great pain in the *** is  
back.  
  
Sonic's plane flew right next to the Tornado.  
  
Sonic: Haha funny. You should thank me I  
saved two of the super  
emeralds from being stolen by Shadow.  
  
Knuckles: Now he wants the super emeralds?  
What does he want to do  
blow up the earth!?  
  
***  
Peach, Goombario, Betty, Kooper, Parakeete,  
Vixyus and Big the Cat fell  
downwards into blackness. They landed with a  
crash on a ice path.  
  
Big: Ow my ***  
  
Vixyus: This isn't going too well.  
  
The ground began to shake and rumble.  
  
Peach: What now?  
  
They turned and saw an avalanche of snow  
comming from behind down  
the path.  
  
Goombario: RUN!  
  
Everyone dashed down the hallway, screaming  
as they whipped around  
corners and ran across the ice, almost  
slipping as they ran from the  
snow. They suddenly fell down a pothole , the  
snow rolling right over it.  
The floor below them cracked and they fell  
into a small chamber.  
  
Peach: ow my head.  
  
Big: Whos there...  
  
Someone was in the shadows. It was Chaos, the  
liquid originial chaos  
emerald guardian and Tikal, the echidna.  
  
Big: you two! We were wondering where you two  
went.  
***  
  
Donkey Kong, Wario, Ness, and Krystal made  
their way toward DK's  
Island. DK drooled over the thought of his  
golden bannana hoard.  
  
Ness: Wake up big lug, you arent paying  
attention to where we're going.  
Ugh.  
  
Wario: Its useless hes dumber then me.  
  
Ness: I wouldnt go that far Wario.  
  
Wario put on his firebreathing helmet.  
  
Wario: Wanna challange me Psycho Boy?  
  
Ness: Its PSYCHIC *******.  
  
Krystal: Why is the testosterone level so  
high now?  
  
Ness: its a guy thing.  
  
DK: oooH! look my island! Bannana! Donkey  
Kong!  
  
Ness: Easy primal dude.  
  
Suddenly from the water popped K.Rool,  
holding Diddy Kong and Donkey  
Kong JR in his hands.  
  
K.Rool: Watch it Monkey, or they Die!  
  
Diddy: What took you so long, its been a week  
under there. Smash  
Brothers ended 6 days ago!  
  
Donkey Kong: I uh Can explain!  
  
Donkey Kong JR: Me wuv tennis!  
*** 


	10. Chapter 10

Gerald's fist smashed onto the control pannel.  
  
gerald: My..I mean OUR... Plans are falling  
apart! How could you let them  
get away!!  
  
Shadow leaned against a wall, arms crossed  
and eyes shut.  
  
Gerald: Are you listening to me?  
  
Shadow: You worry too much, doctor. You  
forget I am the ultimate life  
form. I'll get the chaos emeralds back, as  
well as the two remaining super  
emeralds. I promise you, by tommarow night no  
hero will remain alive..  
***  
Knuckles flew from the mushroom kingdom, eyes  
slanted as he pushed  
forward, flying towards his flating island  
and landing in its foilage. Gerald's  
ship was still crashed there, the holes in  
its side causing malfunctions.  
Knuckles slowly began to head towards the  
ship.  
  
A red blur came of of the tree next to him.  
He recieved a blow to the  
head, sending him to the ground. He looked up  
to see Metal Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles: You again! What do you want.  
  
Metal Knuckles' eyes glew yellow as the two  
echidna's went into a  
staredown. A second seemed like an hour, a  
minute like an eternity. The  
echidnas seemed to not need words, like mind  
talk.  
  
Knuckles leapt at his mechanical counterpart,  
his fists pulled back. He  
launched a fist into Metal Knuckles' face,  
knocking the droid into a tree.  
***  
  
Ganondorf's body lay on the cave floor, long  
since dead. Gerald entered  
the gave and inspected the fallen warlock. He  
smiled and pulled out a  
green box. It creaked open, a green light  
emerging, and soon a mask  
floated out. It was Majora's Mask. The mask  
floated to Ganondorf's  
lifeless body and latched onto his face. The  
limbs twitched as he stood  
up in Ganondorf's body. The mask and the head  
tilted at the same time.  
  
Majora: Fufufufufu, Finally a body of my own.  
Boy will link have a heart  
attack, His two enemies combined into one...  
  
Gerald: Majora, your first mission is to go  
get the super emeralds.  
  
Majora: I'll get your **** emeralds, but you  
are not my master. I am  
more of a mercenary. Once my job is done, you  
can expect me to rule  
the planet, not you.  
  
Majora took off, running with Ganondorf's  
legs.  
***  
Sonic scooped up the Chaos Emeralds from  
Tails.  
  
Tails: SONIC!  
  
Sonic: Tails, stop whining. Shadow will come  
for these and I should be in  
super sonic mode when we fight. Super Sonic  
vrs. Normal him should be a  
peice of cake dude!  
  
Tails: I am sick of being your lacky, Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Whats your problem, Miles!  
  
The heroes had started to gather in peach's  
castle. Sonic, Tails, Rouge,  
Eggman, Metal Sonic, Amy, Roy, Peach,  
Goombario, Kooper, betty, Big  
the cat, Popo and Nana, Link, Luigi, Mario,  
Cortex, Crash, Kirby, Fox,  
Samus, Waluigi, E.Gadd, Game and Watch,  
Zelda, Chaos, Tikal, and  
Mewtwo.  
  
Sonic: Whats the plan guys?  
  
Link: I hid the two Super Emeralds as  
requested, Sonic.  
  
Tails: And who is guarding them?  
  
Link: Romani and Cremia of the Romani Ranch  
near Termina.  
  
Sonic: You have two chicks guarding them?!  
  
Rouge: And whats wrong with that, Hedgehog!  
  
Mario: We fight too much to actually save the  
world.  
  
Crash: I say we storm their ship! All of us  
at once would overpower a  
hedgehog, his metal clone, and a fat old guy!  
  
Eggman: Hey!  
  
Crash: No offense.  
  
Parakeete flew in, out of breath, falling to  
the throne's floor.  
  
Parakeete: link! Termina...Under attack!  
  
Link: ****... I'm on it!  
  
Mario & luigi: We'll go with you!  
  
Tails: Me too...I can't stand sonic anymore.  
  
Zelda: Sonic, I need you to go to Kokiri  
Forest and find the elder.  
  
Sonic: Im on it.  
**  
  
Sonic walked across the field of Hyrule. He  
sighed and kicked his feet.  
'Am I loosing tails?'  
  
Shadow from a tree: So we meet again Sonic  
the Fakehog.  
  
Sonic: Shadow!  
  
Sonic realized he didn't have the chaos  
emeralds with him, and just when  
he needed them the most!  
  
Shadow: Hand over the chaos emeralds, blue  
fake.  
  
Sonic: Never, Imposter! I'll kill you.  
  
Shadow: No I'm sorry, Faker, WE will kill  
you.  
  
Sonic: Um...We?  
  
Metal Shadow stepped out from a bush next to  
the tree.  
  
Sonic: ****! Two on One isn't fair!  
  
Shadow: Who said darkness plays fair, faker.  
You lost this hand, and  
unfortunatley its the final round.  
  
Metal Shadow punched Sonic with a metal fist,  
sending him backwards  
and spiraling through the dirt. Shadow leapt  
from the tree and landed on  
his spine, Sonic's eyes widened in pain as he  
coughed up blood.  
  
Sonic: Arg...I need help...  
  
Shadow: Now then its time we fini-Ow ****!  
  
Shadow was sent into the air from an uppercut  
from a mysterious figure,  
then the figure leapt up and elbowed Shadow,  
sending him hurdling into  
Zora River. Shadow crawled out, bleeding and  
dripping wet.  
  
Sonic: metal!!  
  
Metal Sonic landed next to Sonic, picking him  
up. He pointed at himself,  
then to metal Shadow. Sonic understood  
clearly.  
  
Sonic: Got it.  
  
Metal Sonic charged at Metal Shadow, ramming  
into the droid. Sonic on  
the other hand, ran at Shadow picking up  
speed.  
  
Sonic: here I come, Shadow!  
***  
  
Link, Mario, Luigi, and Tails arrived at  
Termina. The town was up in  
flames and people were scattering. Link saw  
the four giant deities  
fighting some mysterioud figure midair. The  
deities were loosing!  
  
Link: What...  
  
The deities fell to the ground and faded  
away, the land beginning to  
shake over their guardians' deaths.  
  
Link: What the ****? Is that Majora or  
Ganondorf!  
  
Majora landed on the ground in front of them,  
smirking and crossing his  
arms.  
  
Majora: Both, in a way. Muahahaa, Link you  
won't succeed this time.  
Darkness reigns, get use to it.  
  
Link weilded his master sword: Not if I have  
anything to say about it,  
*******.  
  
Mario: I'm in, Time for an asswhupping!  
  
Luigi: Mumamea! me too!  
***  
  
King Boo laughed a ghostly smile as his boos  
carried Cremia and Romani  
away, Majora perfectly distracting Link as  
planned. He grabbed the two  
super emeralds from the cow barn, spinning in  
circles and poofing to  
Gerald. He chuckled and gave them to Gerald,  
who placed them into the  
cannon.  
  
Gerald: My plan is almost complete...Time to  
start the countdown...  
  
King Boo: But we're missing the chaos  
emeralds....  
  
Gerald: Screw them. Oh and here is your  
reward.  
  
A black bolt of lightning struck King Boo,  
who screamed as the volts  
pursed his ectoplasmic form. He exploded in a  
white fog, his red crown  
fell to the floor.  
  
Gerald: Muahhahaa!  
  
He pressed the big red button, a voice called  
out.  
  
Computer: Countdown started, 30 minutes....  
***  
  
Shadow smirked as he felt the super emeralds  
in the cannon, a bolt of  
energy struck him as he began to glow, and he  
activated Hyper Shadow  
form.  
he laughed and floated into the air.  
  
Sonic: Oh ****...What to do ugh....  
  
Big the cat ran up to them: Sonic catch!  
  
The seven chaos emeralds flew from big's  
hands and surrounded Sonic,  
spinning and spinning. With a blast of gold  
light, Sonic became super  
sonic. The emeralds went back to Big.  
  
Sonic flew up at Shadow, the two golden  
hedgehogs fighting eachother  
with multiple punches, their punches were  
fast and furious, you couldnt  
see them.  
  
Metal Shadow smirked as he suddenly energized  
with gold, and his metal  
was gold, he was Mecha Shadow. Metal Sonic  
glared, and made fists.  
***  
Metal Knuckles cried out as he fell to the  
ground, a kick from Knuckles  
sending him into the wall of the shrine.  
Metal Knuckles leapt up encased  
in green and red, elbowing Knuckles. He  
glared and spit out a tooth.  
***  
Link, Mario, Luigi, and Tails all charged at  
Majora, who began to  
transform. His transformation fused with  
Ganondorf's body, and he stood  
12 feet tall, with whips and armor.  
  
Majora: You'll fail!  
***  
  
All the heroes were in their final battles.  
Gerald laughed.  
  
Gerald: Shadow, that stupid pawn. He isn't  
the ultimate life form. And he  
doesn't know the story. He wouldn't help me  
if he knew I had pushed  
Maria from the escape capsule, ensuring her  
death! Muahhaa! THat  
whole insane over her death was a coverup for  
my plans. And now the  
'cannon' is ready in 20 minutes... AHAHAHAHA! 


	11. Chapter 11

Two fists collided against Sonic's face, from each side one following the  
other. He spit blood and floated backwards a  
little. He glared as he wiped  
his face.  
  
Shadow: This is pointless, faker.  
  
Sonic charged up, engulfed in gold energy. He  
flew at Shadow, head first  
and charged into the hedgehog's gut. Shadow  
felt his breath leave him  
as he flew back and into a mountain wall. The  
mountain shook from the  
force and imploded on itself, crumbling in  
and the rubble engulfing  
Shadow. Sonic flew at the rubble, just as  
shadow shot up. He pulled  
back to punch, but shadow flew at him from  
higher then expected. He  
charged into sonic's spine and elbowed him,  
sending them plowing into  
the dirt, Shadow riding sonic by his elbow.  
He leapt up and came down  
with his foot, but Sonic rolled to the side,  
Shadow's foot plowing into the  
ground.  
  
Metal Shadow and Metal Sonic exchanged  
punches, their metal forms  
clashing loudly and spraying sparks all over.  
Metal Sonic punched Metal  
Shadow in the face, sending the droid into  
the dirt. Metal Shadow  
responded with a kick to his oppinent's left  
leg, sending the metal part  
zipping into a hillside. Metal Sonic's  
wounded area sprayed sparks and  
surged with lightning. Metal Sonic charged at  
Metal Shadow and  
uppercutted him, sending him into the air. He  
flew up and elbowed the  
midair black droid, sending Metal Shadow back  
into the ground.  
***  
Knuckles glared as he felt Metal Knuckles'  
fist collide with his face,  
knocking the echidna into the wall of the  
master emerald shrine. Metal  
Knuckles held out his arm, metal spikes came  
out all down his arm, and  
he proceeded to whip them at knuckles.  
Knuckles felt searing pain down  
his right eye as a huge gash was formed. This  
clone was way powerful,  
more powerful then Metal Sonic. It was over,  
unless he did something  
quick. He punched at the clone, his fists  
engulfed in red energy. Metal  
Knuckles took a few minor steps back. There  
was a rumble from the  
right, both echidnas turned and looked, as a  
drill car came rolling towards  
them.  
  
Armadillo: Chaotix to the rescue!  
  
Crocodile: Muhaa!  
  
Bumblebee: Yes indeedy!  
  
Chameleon: Want a peice of us, bolt bag?  
  
Knuckles: Mighty, Vector, Charmy, Espio?  
Whered you guys come from!  
  
Mighty the armadillo: Meh we've been around.  
  
Vector the Croc: You've been so busy with  
that blue hedgehog you  
never noticed.  
  
Charmy Bee: Yeah, you airhead!  
  
They rammed their drill into Metal Knuckles,  
sending him flying back, a  
hole in his chest. He began to go haywire,  
arms flailing, eyes glowing.  
Mighty leapt into the air, and in a sonic  
like manner curled up and  
hommed in on Metal Knuckles. He rammed into  
him and smashed him to  
the ground. Vector span into the air and came  
down on the droid,  
followed by Charmio. Espio kicked Metal  
knuckles in the neck, sending his  
head flying into the ship.  
  
Knuckles: Wow...You guys were fast.  
  
Metal Knuckles' body began to glow.  
  
Knuckles: TIME TO GO!  
  
The Chaotix team leapt into the car and drove  
off, just as Metal knuckles  
exploded.  
***  
  
Gerald: Talk you idiot!  
  
Omochao: Press the B button to do a  
summersault!  
  
Gerald: WHat the ****?  
  
Omochao: I give useless information.  
  
Gerald: Where is Metal Knuckles!  
  
Omochao: There are 10 animals here!  
  
Gerald whipped him across the face.  
  
Omochao: Thats it, Im not helping you  
anymore!  
  
gerald: What are you babbling?!  
  
Omochao: Im Omochao! imhere to help you!  
  
Gerald watched in suprise as Metal Knuckles'  
head sped in and hit  
Omochao, making him exploded into peices  
  
Omochao: Awaaawaaaaa!!!  
  
Gerald: What the **** was the point of this?  
***  
Link slashed his sword at Majora, cutting the  
creature in the shoulder.  
Majora laughed and whipped Link, sending him  
into the ground. Mario  
leapt from behind with a meteor punch,  
hitting him in the back of the  
head, sending him forward a bit. Majora  
turned and waved his hands. The  
four guardian masks appeared from midair,  
shooting fireballs at Mario,  
sending him backwards.  
  
Luigi: Oh no! Mario!  
  
Luigi used his Luigi Rocket and fired himself  
at Majora engulfed in flames.  
Majora side stepped him and whipped him,  
sending him into Mario. Tails  
flew into the air and came down on Majora,  
whipping him with his two  
tails, barely scratching him.  
  
Link: Ugh...Need power.  
  
Subconcious Zelda: Link! Play your Ocarina!  
Play the song of time!  
  
Link: Where'd you come from?!  
  
Zelda: im a vision, you ****! Now do it!  
  
Thats when StarFox flew in, out of it came  
Fox, Ness, and Roy.  
  
Fox: Zelda said you needed help!  
  
Roy: Yeah, how was she right? Is she pyschic?  
  
Ness: thats me!  
  
Link: Yeah Uh-  
  
Mario: Um guys... Alittle helpa here!  
  
Ness: oh right! PK THUNDER!  
  
The PK thunder smashed into Majora, Majora  
growled angirly and  
unleashed Ganondorf's warlock punch.  
Link pulled out the ocarina of time, playing  
its soothing melody the song  
of time. The ground shook and a blue ball  
floated from the sky, as the  
goddess of time sent an item to link.  
  
Link: the feirce deity mask! Yes!  
  
Link put it on and screamed, transforming  
into Feirce Deity Link in a flash.  
  
Mario: Wow!  
  
Luigi: Lookin cool Linky!  
  
Link: this ends, Majora!  
  
He slashed his sword at majora, firing an  
energy blast.  
  
Majora: Gyaaaah. I have to transform!  
  
The ground shook as green bolts launched from  
the pits of ****, and  
Majora's body began to change. Soon He was  
Majora on Ganon's body,  
roaring and slashing his daggers.  
  
Link: AH ****int!  
All: lets do it!  
***  
Sonic glared at Shadow, both of them in a  
standstill. The ground began  
to shake.  
  
Shadow: My plan is almost complete, The  
doctor and I shall rule the  
world! Muaha  
  
Sonic: **** you Shadow!  
  
The ground shook more and the clouds glew  
black. The chaotix team  
landed next to Big the cat.  
  
Metal Shadow whipped his hand at metal sonic,  
cutting him in half. His  
upper body floated there, Metal Sonic trying  
to stay activated. He had  
one chance. he lunged onto Metal Shadow and  
grabbed him in a bear  
hug. His eyes became numbers. 3...2...1..  
  
On one Metal Sonic...smiled. He then exploded  
in a brilliant fireball, taking  
metal Shadow with him. Their remains sprayed  
across the battle field, fire  
everywhere.  
  
Sonic: Metal!  
  
Suddenly the floating island exploded in a  
brilliant light, killing everyone  
on it. Gerald's ship floated away from the  
explosion and over to Super  
Sonic and Hyper Shadow. It began to glow.  
  
Shadow: And 5...4...3...2...1... Bye sonic!  
  
They waited as the ship glew.  
  
Shadow: this isnt right....  
  
The ship's center opened, showing the super  
and master emeralds. They  
began to glow and feed the ship and cannon  
energy. The ship began to  
morph, growing limbs and more. It soon became  
a giant black shadow  
robot. A black orb appeared in the sky.  
  
gerald's intercom voice: Muahhaha Meet Mecha  
Shadow 32X. The real  
ultimate creation. Using its power, I can now  
destroy the world.  
  
Shadow: doctor this wasnt the plan!  
  
Gerald: You gullible hedgehog! I tricked you!  
It was I who killed Maria!  
Not the army! I used you, the so called  
ultimate lifeform, to help me. I  
want to destroy the world, not rule it. And  
no one will live. Not even you  
SHADOW!  
  
Shadow: M-Maria...You killed here?!  
  
Shadow cried...for the first time.  
  
Shadow: You'll pay for this!  
  
He flew at Mecha Shadow, engulfed in gold.  
The mecha robot smacked  
him aside like a small fly, which was how big  
he was.  
  
Sonic: Shadow!  
  
Knuckles: This is not good.  
  
Shadow growled and flew at the robot's chest.  
  
Shadow: lets see how you do with this!  
  
The super emeralds fell from their  
containers, to the ground. Sonic and  
Knuckles glew brightly as they became their  
hyper forms. The chaotix  
team smirked and saw a door on the mech's  
foot. Taking this  
opportunity, they snuck into the robot as  
Knuckles and Sonic flew up  
next to Shadow.  
  
Sonic: Ready?  
  
Shadow: We have to destroy that orb! Careful  
the mech still has the  
master emerald, hes more powerful still.  
  
Shadow: he tricked me.  
  
~Flashback~  
Shadow fell towards earth, he had fullfilled  
Maria's wish. Suddenly, he  
heard a voice.  
  
Gerald's Voice: Shadow! Its me! Gerald  
Robotnik, you're creator! Use  
chaos control! I am still alive on earth at  
Area 51, Come free me and we  
can get Maria's killer.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Shadow: I caused all this destruction...and I  
was just a pawn!  
  
Sonic: We'll get Robotnik for this.  
  
Knuckles: The master emerald is feeding the  
orb!  
***  
  
Gerald laughed as he watched his Mecca shadow  
begin combat with the  
three. He smirked and turned.when he felt a  
punch.  
  
Eggman: Grandfather, we have a bone to pick.  
  
Gerald: Once that orb gets big enough, it  
will collide with Earth and  
cause a huge explosion! The only thing that  
will live is this Mecha! Then I  
AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! Not Shadow!  
  
Eggman: You're off your rocker!  
  
Eggman pulled his fist back and punched  
Gerald in the face, sending him  
into the controls.  
  
Mighty: Its war of the fat robotniks!  
  
***  
  
Roy screamed as the dagger cut him across the  
chest, sending him back  
into a pile of hay.  
  
Ness: Roy! **** you!  
  
Link took the opportunity and slashed at the  
multicolored tail with his  
double sized sword, Majora screamed. Link  
slashed twice more.  
  
Majora: You won this round..  
  
The body of gannon fell from Majora.  
  
Majora: I'll be back!  
  
Link watched him vanish, then rushed to Roy.  
  
Link: he is alive.for now.  
  
Mario: **** LOOK AT THAT!  
  
They looked up and saw the Mecha Shadow in  
the distance.  
  
Link: This isnt good..  
***  
  
Sonic: Guys! If we can get that master  
emerald the orb will disperse into  
nothingness!  
  
Knuckles: Getting close to it will be hard!  
  
Shadow: Lets go!  
  
Sonic & Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!  
  
They launched at the Mecha and hit it in the  
face, Mecha slapped them  
all away like the small flies they were.  
  
Shadow: Chaos Spear!  
  
Sonic: Sonic Wind  
  
Knuckles: Chaos Storm!  
  
Their attacks hit the mecha, but they did no  
damage. 


	12. Chapter 12

Shadow growled and zipped at the robot Shadow, aimed right at its  
chest. Its eyes glew to life as he neared,  
however. Two lazers fired from  
its eyes, smashing into the ground under  
Hyper Shadow. The ground  
exploded with great force, a pillar of fire  
engulfing Shadow and sending  
him back into Sonic, both of them hurdiling  
into the ground.  
  
Knuckles growled as he watched the hedgehogs  
smash into the ground,  
creating a huge crater.  
  
Knuckles: Dont send a hedgehog to do an  
echidna's job.  
  
Knuckles flew at the mech, gaining speed as  
he zipped it it, sparks being  
created by his velocity. The Mech's chest  
glew, as did the master  
emerald. Out of the emerald shot a gigantic  
green energy blast, which  
smashed Knuckles and sent him into the  
forest.  
  
Sonic: Its too powerful! Everytime we get  
near it, it attacks!  
  
Mario: Muumamea!  
  
Mario flew in, two angel wings having  
sprouted on his cap. He smashed  
into the Mech's back.  
  
Sonic: Huh?!  
  
Luigi: Yaha!  
  
Gliding with his magic yellow cape, Luigi  
smashed into its face, the  
mech's eyes slanted in anger. From the right,  
huge energy blasts began  
to fire.  
  
Knuckles: Whos that?!  
  
Samus was firing from her arm cannon, keeping  
her place as she powered  
up blasts. From behind, Fox and Krystal were  
firing their lazers.  
  
Shadow: Its working, Watch!  
  
Shadow was encased in gold energy as he shot  
at the mech. He  
smashed into its chest, creating a loud  
explosion. The mech turned and  
went to back hand him, but Luigi pushed  
Shadow out of the way and  
took the blow. Luigi flew back and smashed  
into the ruins of Hyrule  
castle.  
  
Link: Hey mech!  
  
Link, still in fierce deity mode, began to  
slash his sword in the air,  
shooting energy blasts at the mech's body.  
  
Sonic: Good! Lets take this ooportunity to  
attack!  
  
Ness: PK Pulse!  
  
The green blast exploded and knocked the mech  
into the air. The master  
emerald began to glow brightly, and a loud  
roar could be heard.  
  
Shadow: That sounds like...The prototype!  
  
The shadow mech suddenly grew a long tail,  
and scales down its back.  
  
Sonic: Kyuu!  
***  
  
Eggman belted Gerald across the face, sending  
him to the floor. Gerald  
kicked up, aiming right between eggman's  
legs. Eggman wasnt effected.  
  
Eggman: You dult I dont have a thing there!  
  
Gerald: Thats wrong!  
  
Gerald punched upward, hitting Eggman between  
the eyes and breaking  
those dorky sunglasses he wears. Eggman  
growled and fell to the ground,  
Gerald leaping up and kicking him in the  
side. Suddenly the mech shook  
violently. Gerald fell and tumbled across the  
floor, eggman following and  
landing on him.  
  
Gerald: Those idiotic heroes are messing up  
my plans!  
***  
  
Sonic and Shadow smashed into the Master  
emerald's holder at the same  
time, the mech whirring in anger. It  
backhanded them into the ground.  
Mario came from behind, and smashed into its  
back, the mech turned in  
confusion.  
  
Knuckles: Sonic! The orb is getting close to  
completion!  
  
The mech's eyes morphed into a countdown  
ticker 0::21  
  
21 seconds!  
  
Shadow: Sonic! lets do it! Here I come you  
copy! Hyper Chaos Spear!  
  
Five chaos spears, all at once smashed into  
the mech, causing it to  
hurdle to the ground.  
  
Sonic: All together now!  
  
Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Mario, and Luigi  
zipped at the chest of the  
mech all at once, causing an explosion. The  
Master emerald flung into  
the air and smashed to the ground. The mech  
began to shake and jitter,  
its head spinning in circles. The black  
energy orb exploded in the air,  
spraying fireballs all over.  
**  
Gerald: Noo! ****it! But I haven't failed  
yet! Activating Escape mode!  
***  
  
The mech's back opened, and out came a  
smaller Mecha Shadow, this  
one looked far less capable of battle. It  
grabbed the master emerald.  
  
Gerald's Voice: I'll take this, head to ARK,  
and replan!  
  
The robot zipped up into space.  
  
Sonic & Shadow: No!  
  
Knuckles: Lets go!  
  
The three hypers zipped off after it, tacking  
off into space. They  
followed the robot through hords of meteors,  
some of the meteors  
smashing into them and causing them to almost  
loose balance.  
  
Gerald: You rodents don't give up!  
  
Its chest opened and began to fire missles at  
them, the heroes barely  
dodging.  
***  
  
As everyone watched from earth at the events  
in space unfolded, the  
mech fell to its knees. Inside were Eggman  
and the Chaotix.  
  
Eggman: This thing is going to blow!  
  
The inside flashed the red warrning light,  
the siren whirred to live, smoke  
filled the bot.  
  
Mighty: Lets get out of here! Fast!  
  
Charmy: You said it!  
  
They ran out of the bot, jumping out its  
mouth just as it exploded, barely  
dodging the fire.  
  
Tails: Im not letting sonic get all the  
credit!  
  
Tails leapt onto a super emerald and they all  
glew with him, and he  
transformed into Super Tails, flying after  
them with 5 flickies following  
him.  
***  
  
Sonic: We have to get him before he gets to  
ark!  
  
Tails: Sonic wait up!  
  
Sonic: Tails this is my fight not yours!  
  
Tails: Blow it out your hole, pighedge.  
  
Shadow: May I remind you bumbleheads that hes  
escaping!  
  
Knuckles: Look!  
  
The starfox flew in from the right.  
  
Fox: Target Sighted! Lock on!  
  
Slippy: Gotcha Fox!  
  
Krystal: On it!  
  
The ship fired rapid fire at Gerald's escape  
shadow. The Bot had to slow  
down to dodge. The four heroes zipped from  
behind, smashing into  
Gerald's mecha.  
  
Gerald: No! this isnt happening!  
  
Shadow: Take this Gerald!  
  
He smashed into the robot's head, Sonic into  
its back, and Knuckles into  
its rear. Tails smashed it in the side.  
  
Gerald: Take this! Hyper Cannon!  
  
The master emerald fired a blast at them, it  
smashing into Knuckles and  
tails, sending them backwards into some  
meteors, deactivating their  
forms. StarFox opened its hatch and caught  
them just as they neared  
the atmosphere.  
  
Sonic: Its just us now!  
  
Shadow: Lets do it!  
  
They grabbed hands and engulfed in a single  
gold case, powering  
together as they smashed into the robot. The  
thing began to explode bit  
by bit, the master emerald floating from its  
grasp. They grabbed it and  
flew to earth.  
  
Gerald: Nooooo!  
  
The head, where he was, exploded in a bright  
fireball, taking ARK with it.  
Sonic and Shadow landed in the center of the  
Smashers, dropping the  
emerald. They were given a heroes welcome as  
everyone cheered, and  
they powered down.  
  
Sonic: Shadow! We did it.  
  
Shadow: That may be...but I caused too much  
death....I feal guilt...  
  
Sonic: So? You're a hero now! You can repent.  
  
Shadow: I'll repent in my own time. OH SONIC!  
LOOK A CHILLI DOG!  
  
Sonic: Where?!  
  
He turned and look, then blinked.  
  
Sonic: heeey! Hyrule doesnt have chilli dogs!  
  
He turned and saw shadow had left. That night  
they all had a huge bash,  
to celebrate their victory.  
  
Eggman: Sonic, dont think this hardboiled egg  
has gone soft! You havent  
seen the last of my evil schemes... I still  
have Metal's data, he will be  
rebuilt!  
***  
Epilogue:  
  
Sonic: Sonic went on a mission to find  
shadow. They don't see him  
much, as he is always wondering Nintendo  
World.  
  
Knuckles: He found a back up floating island,  
and now guards the master  
emerald with Chaos and Tikal at his side.  
  
Tails: Fed up with being in Sonic's shadow,  
he left Sonic's team and  
became Tails the Fox. He has a series of  
video games, a Japanese Anime,  
and saves the ugly men from the hysterical  
ladies stealing their purse  
oO;  
  
Mario & Luigi: Went to be janitors as they  
are on Gamecube, with their  
waterpack and vaccum buisness.  
  
Link: Helped Zelda rebuold Hyrule, and is now  
Prince of Hyrule (it FINALLY  
Happened)  
  
Eggman: Went into seclusion in his lab,  
working on a better Metal  
Sonic...  
  
Shadow: Who knows, he wont show his face.  
Their are sighting of him  
from time to time, but hes seen less then  
Loch Ness or Big Foot.  
  
The rest went on with their daily lives...  
  
THE END? 


	13. Blooper Reel 1

(( ))  
  
After the fic, you see a main menu pop up ((see above)) I'm going to choose  
your options :-D Muahhahaa!  
  
The super sonic TV moves down to Blooper Reels  
  
BLOOPER REAL ONE  
  
Take 1  
**  
  
Shadow is falling towards earth.  
  
Shadow: Maria..This is what you wanted right?  
This is the promise I  
made-- AAAH!  
  
SNAP! Wire falls and Shadow falls, smashing  
through the earth  
bluescreen and leaving a big hole.  
  
Director: What the ****? SONIC!  
  
Sonic: Muahhaha! *holding Scissors*  
  
Take 2  
****  
  
Master Hand: I am the ruler of this  
dimension!  
  
Pizza guy walks out.  
  
Pizza guy: Pizza for Mr Hand?  
  
Master Hand: Thank You  
  
He pays the guy and shoves pizzas into his  
wrist opening.  
  
Shadow: ARG! We're loosing footage!  
  
Take 3  
***  
Shadow: CHaos Spear!  
  
The spear hits tails and he vanishes.  
  
Sonic: What'd you do to him?!  
  
Sonic trips over a wire.  
  
Sonic: Kyuu!  
  
Nine lights, six cameras, and two plants fall  
on sonic and burry him.  
  
Sonic: Owie...  
  
Director: Arg!  
  
**  
Take 4  
***  
  
Eggman leaps down  
  
Sonic: This is all your fault! You did this  
didnt you!  
  
Eggman: I didnt do it!  
  
Omochao: Press B to do a summersault!  
  
Mario: GYAAAAH! ITS THE SATAN!  
  
Sonic: I thought we saw the last of HIM when  
Sonic Adventure 2  
finished!  
  
Director: Gyah! The horror!  
  
Omochao: Im your ally! I can give you hints!  
  
Eggman: Whos ally! You say that to evil and  
good in SA2!  
  
Yoshi eats Omochao  
  
Take 5  
****  
Sonic: this game of tag is boring! Im outta  
here! Oh, Finally decided to  
show up eh? Ok! Bring it on!  
  
Luigi: What the?  
  
Director: SONIC! WRONG GAME!  
  
Sonic: Oopsie!  
***  
Take 6  
***  
  
Sonic: SHADOW! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR  
THIS! LOOK WHAT  
YOU DID TO KNUCKLES!  
Knuckles: Uh...Yo  
  
Sonic: oops!  
  
Take 7  
***  
  
Sonic leaps at Shadow.  
  
Shadow: Chaos Control!  
  
He leaps...and it doesnt work. Sonic and  
Shadow collided and smash to  
the ground  
  
Shadow: Aaaah! My toof! iff miffing!  
  
Sonic: Fah Fah Fah! Fait! Fine fis foo!  
  
Shadow: Fhis fisnt tfhe Chafos Femerald! Fits  
a Cracfer Fack Mood Fing!  
  
Tails: Hehehehhehe! Mahahahhahaa!  
  
Director: Tails youre fired!  
  
Tails: Doh! 


	14. Blooper Reel 2

The sonic tv moves to bloopers and flashes, then selects Reel 2  
***  
  
Take 8  
--  
Ganondorf:Well then I might as well take it  
and make you have a  
challange, Echidna.  
  
Link: Ganondorf?!  
  
Ganondorf: Thats right Link, I have pledged  
my alliance to the flag of the  
united...Doh **** you mrs. Applebee for  
making me recite that!  
  
director: Who knew evil warlocks went to  
school...  
***  
  
Take 9  
---  
Director: yes! We've been going real great  
with no screw ups! Ok next  
scene!  
  
Sonic had purpousley ditched the group, he  
was walking in the jungle.  
  
Sonic: I know hes around here somewhere...  
  
Shadow watched from a log in the distance.  
  
Shadow: Looking for me faker?  
  
Sonic: What happened! You-  
  
The fil screws up, and the lights start  
flashing.  
  
Shadow: What the ****?  
  
A gremlin from Gremlins walks on camera and  
slashes the the picture, and  
turns to audience.  
  
Gremlin: Gyahahahahahahaha!  
  
Director: Who let the gremlins out?!  
  
Sonic: WHO LET THE GREMLINS OUT! WOOF WOOF  
WOOF!  
  
Dirctor: oh gimme a break!  
***  
  
Take 100  
---  
Director: OK the gremlins seem to have left  
and...wait! Fix the sign!  
  
crewman: Sorry!  
**  
  
Take 10  
--  
  
Director: HEY! This is take 11 now thanks to  
you!  
  
Crewman: My apologies!  
***  
  
Take 666  
---  
  
Director: What?  
  
Sonic: AAAAH! THE MARK OF THE BEAST!  
  
Devil Chaos Chao: Muahahahahahah!  
  
Crewman: April Fools!  
  
Director: ****it! You're fired!  
  
Crewman: D'oh!  
  
Director: And you're fired too! I dont know  
why but you are!  
  
Pikachu *snaps finger*: Pich!  
  
Director: I am not a *****  
  
Sonic: He said Pich, not *****!  
***  
  
Take 12  
---  
Shadow had purpousley ditched the group, he  
was walking in the jungle.  
  
Shadow: I know hes around here somewhere...  
  
Sonic watched from a log in the distance.  
  
Sonic: Looking for me faker?  
  
Shadow: What happened! You were good on ARK!  
  
Sonic: Me? Good? HA! I haaaad to save the  
world, because then I  
wouldn't be able to conquer a world that had  
blown up.  
  
Director: Great! Print...Hey wait! Dont!  
SONIC! SHADOW! DONT SWITCH  
PLACES ANYMORE!  
  
Shadow: haha!  
***  
  
Take 13  
---  
Sonic had purpousley ditched the group, he  
was walking in the jungle.  
  
Sonic: I know hes around here somewhere...  
  
Shadow watched from a log in the distance.  
  
Shadow: Looking for me faker?  
  
Sonic: What happened! You were good on AR--  
AAAAH!  
  
Sonic slips as he says the word Ark, falling  
into a river.  
  
Director: Cut! Someone fish him out!  
  
Big the cat: Im on it!  
***  
  
Take 14  
---  
Sonic had purpousley ditched the group, he  
was walking in the jungle.  
  
Sonic: I know hes around here someWOAAAH!  
  
Sonic slips again, falling forward and  
hitting his face on the ground.  
  
Sonic: ****it! This cant get worse!  
  
An overgrown Trap Door Spider opens its door,  
grabs Sonic, and pulls him  
into its den underground quickly.  
  
Director: Gah! Someone save him!  
  
Shadow leaps in after sonic, and Shadow and  
the Spider can be heard  
fighting, the spider making karate noises.  
  
Director: Someone call pest control..  
  
***  
  
Take 15  
--  
  
Sonic had purpousley ditched the group, he  
was walking in the jungle.  
  
Metal Sonic: Vrrr  
  
Shadow watched from a log in the distance.  
  
Shadow: Looking for me faker?  
  
Metal Sonic: Vrrrrrr! Beep! Beep Beep!  
  
Shadow: Me? Good? HA! I haaaad to save the  
world, because then I  
wouldn't be able to conquer a world that had  
blown up.  
  
Director: Cut! Print! Sonic you finally did  
something right!  
  
Metal Sonic: Vrrrrr  
  
Director: What the ****? SONIC!  
  
Sonic: Whaaat? All good actors have stunt  
doubles!  
***  
  
Take 16  
---  
  
Sonic had purpousley ditched the group, he  
was walking in the jungle.  
  
Sonic: I know hes around here somewhere...  
  
Shadow watched from a log in the distance.  
  
Shadow: Looking for me fa-  
  
The log cracks and breaks in two, it and  
Shadow fall twenty feet to the  
forest floor.  
  
Shadow: Ow I broke my *** bone!  
***  
  
Take 17  
----  
  
Knuckles had purpousley ditched the group, he  
was walking in the jungle.  
  
Knuckles: I know hes around here somewhere...  
  
Tikal watched from a log in the distance.  
  
Tikal: Looking for me faker?  
  
Knuckles: What happened! You were good on  
ARK!  
  
Tikal: Me? Good? HA! I haaaad to save the  
world, because then I  
wouldn't be able to conquer a world that had  
blown up.  
  
Director: Great....Wait! Wheres Sonic and  
Shadow?!  
  
Knuckles: they went to snag a couple chilli  
dogs, they paid me 20 bucks  
to play sonic's role.  
  
Tikal: Hahaha! They paid me 100!  
  
Knuckles: WHAT?! Whyd I get 20 and she gets  
100!  
  
Tikal: because Im female....  
  
Knuckles: Point Taken  
***  
  
Take 18  
---  
  
Sonic: I dont want to do this!  
  
Director: You're waisting film Sonic!  
  
Sonic: Every take I either slip, get attacked  
by a spider, or screw up!  
  
Director: At least it cant get worse  
  
Three gremlins run by them when they dont  
notice. You hear their  
manical laughter as nine lights suddenly  
fall, all landing on sonic and the  
director.  
  
Director: OW! cc....cut  
  
A tenth falls on the camera and blacks out.  
  
***  
  
Take 19  
---  
  
Sonic had purpousley ditched the group, he  
was walking in the jungle.  
  
Sonic: I know hes around here somewhere...  
  
Shadow watched from a log in the distance.  
  
Shadow: Looking for me faker?  
  
Sonic: What happened! You were good on ARK!  
  
Shadow: Me? Good? HA! I haaaad to save the  
world, because then I  
wouldn't be able to go to JC Pennies high  
heels clearance sale!  
  
Sonic: Uhh...  
  
Shadow: Uh...You never heard that...  
  
***  
  
Take 20  
---  
Sonic had purpousley ditched the group, he  
was walking in the jungle.  
  
Sonic: I know hes around here somewhere...  
  
Shadow watched from a log in the distance.  
  
Shadow: Looking for me faker?  
  
Sonic: What happened! You were good on ARK!  
  
Shadow: Me? Good? HA! I haaaad to save the  
world, because then I  
wouldn't be able to conquer a world that had  
blown up.  
  
Omochao: Shadow is fast! You can't just  
attack him! try to attack him!  
  
Sonic: Aaah! Hes back!  
  
Shadow: What the ****? We havent started  
fighting yet! ANd you arent  
in this till later!  
  
Omochao: Hi my name is omochao! DId I mention  
my name was  
omochao?  
  
Sonic: Ugh!  
  
Omochao: To raise chao, give them  
animals...They love animals in a  
wrong way.  
  
Sonic: THATS IT!  
  
Shadow: Hand me the canopener!  
  
Omochao: AAAH! THATS A CRUEL AND UNUSUAL  
PUNISHMENT!  
  
Take 21  
---  
Sonic Chao had purpousley ditched the group,  
he was walking in the  
jungle.  
  
Sonic Chao: Boo! Beep Beep!  
  
Shadow Chao watched from a log in the  
distance.  
  
Shadow Chao: Undugachug Oondugachugchug!  
  
Sonic Chao: Voo Voo! Beep! Nyaaaaah!  
  
Shadow Chao: He hash Bee vroo breep!  
  
Director: Now thats just stupid!  
***  
  
Take 22  
---  
  
Mario had purpousley ditched the group, he  
was walking in the jungle.  
  
Mario: I know hes-a around here somewhere-  
a...  
  
Wario watched from a log in the distance.  
  
Wario: Looking for-a me faker? Gyaaah!  
  
Mario: What-a happened! You were good on ARK!  
  
Log snaps under Wario's fatass and he falls  
to teh ground and makes a  
crater.  
  
Director: SONIC! SHADOW! ENOUGH STAND INS!  
***  
  
Take 23  
----  
  
Sonic had purpousley ditched the group, he  
was walking in the jungle.  
  
Sonic: I know hes around here somewhere...  
  
Shadow watched from a log in the distance.  
  
Shadow: Looking for me laker?  
  
Sonic: I love the lakers!  
***  
  
Take 24  
---  
Sonic had purpousley ditched the group, he  
was walking in the jungle.  
  
Sonic: I know hes around here somewhere...  
  
Shadow watched from a log in the distance.  
  
Shadow: Looking for me faker?  
  
Sonic: What happened! You were good on ARK!  
  
Shadow: Theres no time to play games! You  
wont even get the chance!  
  
Director: Wrong Game, Shadow!  
  
***  
  
Take 25  
---  
Sonic had purpousley ditched the group, he  
was walking in the jungle.  
  
Sonic: I know hes around here somewhere...  
  
Shadow watched from a log in the distance.  
  
Shadow: Looking for me faker?  
  
Sonic: What happened! You were good on ARK!  
  
Shadow: Theres no time to play games, you  
wont even gets some pants!  
  
Director: Wrong Game again Sha--Wait?  
  
Sonic: I dont get it....  
**  
  
Take 26  
---  
Sonic had purpousley ditched the group, he  
was walking in the jungle.  
  
Sonic: I know hes around...  
  
Bursts out laughing  
  
Sonic: I get it now! hahahahaaa!  
  
Director: Thats not funny!  
  
Cameraman: Actually it kind of is  
  
Director: You're fired!  
***  
  
Take 27  
---  
  
Sonic: Is the director Watching?  
  
Shadow: No, teehee.  
  
Sonic: Ok write this down, shadow.  
  
Dear Omochao,  
  
I am your #1 fan. Everytime you give me  
advice it makes me  
horny. I love the way you float around.  
Please come to my house  
tonight at 2 AM making loud noises shouting  
"Im going to rob you!"  
to tell me its you, so we can have fun.  
  
Sincerly, ShadowChaos  
  
Shadow: MUahhahahahah!  
  
Sonic: **** the camera was running!  
  
***  
  
Take 28  
---  
  
Director: Ok lets get this right people, Ive  
had a long night after  
omochao broke in claiming I told him to.  
  
Sonic: Teehee  
  
Shadow: ahhahhahaha!  
  
Director: Grrrr! Thats it! You two dont get  
that raise now!  
  
Omochao: SHADOWCHAOS!  
  
Director: AAAAAH HES BACK!  
***  
  
Take 29  
---  
Sonic had purpousley ditched the group, he  
was walking in the jungle.  
  
Sonic: I know hes around here somewhere...  
  
Shadow watched from a log in the distance.  
  
Shadow: Looking for me faker?  
  
Sonic: I found you! Faker!  
  
Shadow: I will have...Revenge! Maria!  
  
Sonic: What you see is what you get, just a  
guy who loves adventure.  
Im sonic the hedgehog!  
  
Shadow: You know I cant let you live. Your  
adventuring days are coming  
to an end!  
  
Director: WRONG GAME!  
  
***  
  
Take 300  
---  
  
Sonic had purpousley ditched the group, he  
was walking in the jungle.  
  
Sonic: I know hes around here somewhere...  
  
Shadow watched from a log in the distance.  
  
Shadow: Looking for me faker?  
  
Director: WAIT! Fix the sigN! Whos the new  
crewman!  
  
Tails: Gyahahahaha!  
  
Director: I thought i fired you!  
  
Tails: You cant, contract says I cant be  
fired!  
  
Omochao: Tails is a fox, did you know that?  
He can be used to raise  
chao!  
  
Tails: No I cant!  
  
Dozens of chaos dog pile Tails  
  
Tails: AAAAAAAH!  
  
Sonic: hahahahaha!  
  
Omochao: Sonic likes to read romance novels  
while wearing a dress at  
night. Did you know that?  
  
Sonic: I DO NOT!  
  
Shadow: AHAHAHA!  
  
Omochao: Did you know by pressing B you can  
see that Shadow has a  
crush on teh women of DBZ?  
  
Shadow: WHAT?!  
  
Director: GET HIM!  
***  
  
Take 31  
---  
  
Sonic: REady?  
  
Omochao: Have you tried pressing A to jump?  
Try it its fun!  
  
Shadow: You again?! Dont you have to go get  
an oil change or  
something!  
  
Sonic: We're still on scene 12! We'll never  
finish!  
  
Omochao: To press a button press your finger  
in a downward motion  
when it is placed on a button. try it, its  
fun!  
  
Shadow: What annoyance!  
  
Sonic: Someone shut him up!  
  
Omochao: Did you know that if you touch fire  
it will burn you? Try it! Its  
fun!  
  
Director: Definitly not Parental Approved  
advice.  
  
Sonic: WHERES MY CANOPENER!  
  
Shadow: I lent it to Knuckles so he could eat  
his dog food.  
  
Sonic: Knuckles is an echidna....  
  
Shadow: GRAH! ITS COMING BACK!  
  
Omochao: Have you tried...  
  
Sonic: My can opener! Hey omochao? Have you  
tried dieing!  
  
Shadow: Its fun.  
  
Omochao: yes, in SA2 when Shadow grabbed me  
in final chase and  
jumped off the platform into the atmosphere  
holding me. Sooo...  
  
Shadow: WHY WONT YOU DIE.  
  
Omochao: Have you tried dieing? its fun!  
  
trees and lights begin to fall, crushing  
Sonic, Shadow, Omochao, and  
camera. Gremlins cover the black screen adn  
begin singing "Hi Ho" From  
snow white. 


	15. Blooper Reel 3

ake 32  
--  
Sonic ran at Shadow: I'll make you pay for  
what you did to Tails!  
  
He leapt into the air along with Shadow, both  
doing homing attacks.  
They collided at the same time, creating  
sparks and being sent back, but  
they didnt even land they kept homing at  
eachother repeadely, their  
sparks looked like fireworks and they were  
going so fast it was hard to  
see. They both landed, turning viciously.  
Shadow spindashed into a ball,  
green energy gathered around him, floating  
like cosmos.  
  
Shadow: Theres no time to play games, you  
won't even get some pants,  
Faker! BAH!  
  
Sonic: Haha! Wait...Hes right! I dont have  
pants!  
  
Shadow: Muahaha!  
  
Sonic: You dont have any too!  
  
Shadow: erf....  
  
Take 33  
--  
  
Sonic and Shadow walk on camera wearing  
jeans.  
  
Director: Loose the jeans, you dont look  
right with them on.  
  
Tails: Ok that sounded queer.  
---  
  
Take 44  
---  
Director: ****it! Im sick of this sign  
buisness!  
  
---  
Take 35  
  
Sonic ran at Shadow: I'll make you pay for  
what you did to Tails!  
  
He leapt into the air along with Shadow, both  
doing homing attacks.  
They collided at the same time, creating  
sparks and being sent back, but  
they didnt even land they kept homing at  
eachother repeadely, their  
sparks looked like fireworks and they were  
going so fast it was hard to  
see. They both landed, turning viciously.  
Shadow spindashed into a ball,  
green energy gathered around him, floating  
like cosmos.  
  
Shadow: Theres no time to play games, you  
won't even get the chance,  
Faker! BAH!  
  
He launched at Sonic encased in this green  
energy and his usual ornage,  
going around Sonic five times before smashing  
into his back, sending him  
to the ground. Sonic leapt into the air when  
Shadow landed and had his  
back turned for a split second, homing at  
him. His homing attack misses  
by a mile and smashes into the director  
instead.  
  
Director: OW ****!  
  
Sonic: Arg my back! Oops! Sorry ShadowChaos!  
  
Director: You're fired!  
  
Crewman: He cant be fired, hes a star.  
  
Director: Oh..well...then you're fired!  
--  
  
Take 36  
---  
  
Sonic ran at Shadow: I'll make you pay for  
what you did to Tails!  
  
He suddenly slipped and fell backwards,  
hitting his head on a log.  
  
Director: Who put that bannana peal there?!  
  
Shadow: hahahaa!  
--  
  
Take 37  
--  
Samus, Fox, Krystal, Ness, Waluigi, and DK  
walked through the jungle  
now, following a strange noise. They came to  
a river bank, with dozens  
of little light blue creatures with yellow  
tipped heads.  
  
Samus: Are those Sonic Chao?  
  
Fox: I think so, What are they surrounding?  
  
The chao scream and move to reveal...Omochao!  
  
Omochao: Move your foot forward to take a  
step, try it its fun!  
  
All: AAAAAH!  
--  
  
Take 38  
**  
Metal Shadow and Metal Sonic darted at each  
other, hovering off the  
ground a few inches as their booster shoes  
made them fly. Sparks flung  
as the two metal beings connected in combat.  
Both hitting each other  
with their clawed hands and blocking some  
hits, sparks flying  
everywhere. They communicated via electric  
beeps.  
  
Sonic: You won't win this, impostor. I am the  
real Sonic!  
  
Shadow: You are the impostor! I am the  
Ultimate Robot! You are just a  
bucket of bolts compared to me!  
  
Sonic: I'll make you eat those words!  
  
Director: great! Wait...Sonic and Shadow!  
Your metals are suppose to do  
this!  
  
Shadow: They needed oil changes...  
  
Sonic: Yeah! Someone programmed them to talk  
like Omochao.  
  
Omochao: MY omochao army will enslave the  
world! Muahhaha!  
  
Director: Their own they take dozens of takes  
to do, their metal robots  
can be done in one! 


	16. Preview of DCII

The following preview is rated PG-13  
  
A SHADOWCHAOS Production  
  
Four years after a world went through troubled  
times, and peace had  
finally restored to the land... Evil got a new  
face  
  
Majora: The destruction and enlavement of all  
on earth shall commence in 7  
days..  
  
But evil...isnt alone.  
  
\\\Eggman////  
  
Eggman: I'll get you hedgehog!  
  
\\\Uka Uka///  
  
UkaUka: Time to die, Aku Aku!  
  
\\\Daggerz///  
A black echidna with red crest on his chest,  
resembling Knuckles.  
  
Daggerz: Grah, I will rule all!  
  
\\\Gerald///  
Hes an android, with half artifical face, and  
an arm and leg.  
  
Gerald: All you ungratedful humans, who took  
everything away from  
me..will feal my loss ad despair!  
  
\\\Bowser///  
  
Bowser: graaah! Diie Plumber!  
  
\\\Cortex///  
Cortex: Muahahhahaha!  
  
\\\Mecha Metal Sonic///  
MMS (as seen in Sonic 3 & Knuckles): Vrrrrr!  
  
These evil foes will harness the power of  
earth's long sealed away evil tool,  
the Chaotic Mobius Ring.  
  
Vixyus: The Chaotic Ring was sealed away by the  
former sages Eons ago,  
after Eggman's great great great ancestor  
attempted to use it in order to  
conquer earth for a dark era of 3 decades.  
  
Sonic: Thats because we werent around!  
[b]  
But they arent going to get it that easy!  
  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Tikal, Amy,  
Mario, Luigi, Link, Roy, Waluigi,  
Fox, Samus, Ness, and More are out to stop him!  
But they have  
an...unexpected ally.  
  
Shadow: We only have 5 days left! Come on!  
  
Coming soon...to a fanfiction.net near you.....  
  
DARKNESS CHRONICLES SAGA 2: THE CHAOTIC RING 


End file.
